Goodbye and Hello
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: the whole entire gang is back after ten years! how will the gang react to Joey's bad news? what will happen to there friendship? sequal to "my lover." SetoJoey, YugiYami, RyouBakura, TristanDuke, SerenityMokuba (Complete)
1. Default Chapter

Yugioh: Good-bye and Hello

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Sequal to My lover! read that before this one!!! here's the first chapter...

It's been ten years since Yugi and the gang has gradurated since college, Joey was waiting for Yugi and the others in the arcade so he can tell his news to them what Seto had told him ten years ago after college. "Joey!" A voice cried suddenly as Joey knew the familiar voice, "Yugi? I haven't seen you since college!" Joey cried as he ran to him giving him a friendly hug.

"Looks like everyone is back, eh?" A voice asked as Joey turned to see Tristan and Duke together, "did you guys get married or what?" He asked grinning as Tristan looked shocked. "How did you know?" He asked, "it was a guess Tris," Joey said smiling for his friend. "Where's Seto?" A voice asked as they looked to see who it was, "Ryou and Bakura! How are you two?!" Yami asked smiling.

"Never been better pharoh," Bakura said as he nodded to him. "Where's TeA?" Yugi asked worriedly, "who knows? Last time we saw was in college," Duke said as everyone smirked as they remembered the event clearly. "How was your trip Ryou?" Joey asked excitedly, "never been better. It's glad to be back from England though," Ryou said as Bakura agreed.

"What was it that you wanted to tell us Joey?" Yugi asked suddenly, "hey, we have to wait for Mai you know," Joey said as he looked around. "Mai? We didn't saw her since Varon was here," Yami said surprised, "I've called her here so we could all see each other again," Joey explained. (A/N: i'm not sure if that was really the last time Yugi and the others saw Mai though).

"Hey Yugi, Joey! Over here!" A girl's voice cried, Joey and Yugi looked to see Mai running to them. "Don't you look nice Mai," Joey said shocked as he saw what she was wearing, it was the same clothes as before but instead of purple it was blue now. Mai blushed slightly, "I got tired of purple so I changed the color to blue. Do you like it?" Mai asked as she showed it off.

Everyone nodded, "is Serenity coming?" Duke asked Joey. Joey shook his head, "she's too busy with the kids and her husband is at work so she can't come. Too bad ma died before she can see her grandkids though," Joey said sadly looking down, "we've tried everything on that day Joey. It wasn't your fault," Yugi said softly as Joey nodded.

"So Joey, what's the news you have?" Mai asked suddenly, "well, all of you aren't gonna take it well, so, I guess I should tell you right now," Joey said as he looked at everyone who was looking back at him.

tbc...

me: here's the sequal!!!

tristan: less chapters huh?

me: shorter than the original

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yami: review and update please!!!


	2. News & Changes

chapter 2- News & Changes

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Tell us Joey!" Yugi cried angrily as Joey smirked and nodded. "Well, right after I left the Game Shop I found Seto waiting for me outside, he told me that he has to move to America," Joey began. "Wow! America?! Is it for KaibaCorp.?" Tristan asked surprised, Joey nodded. "That isn't that bad Joey, you can always write to him," Duke said smiling.

Joey shook his head, "he wants me to go with him to America along with Serenity and Mokuba," he said softly. "Serenity and Mokuba?! What about Serenity and the kids?" Ryou asked, Joey smiled. "Serenity is married to Mokuba, that's why she doesn't see him that often cause he works with Seto," he said as everyone gasped. "I can't believe it! You never told us after ten years, why?" Yugi asked.

Joey laughed nervously, "I wasn't sure if we were actually gonna move. Seto just told me last week that we are moving in a week," he said. "But you can't go! It won't be the same without you here!" Mai cried, "I'm sorry Mai. I have to go since I'm Seto's husband anyway and I can't leave him behind," Joey said sadly. "You got married?!" Mai asked shocked, "you don't know huh Mai?" Yugi asked as she shook her head slightly.

"Come on, you guys can come over to my place," Joey said smiling as the gang smiled and went to Kaiba Mansion. In Kaiba Mansion, "where's Seto?" Yugi asked looking around. Joey smirked, "you don't want to go there," he replied as Yugi shook his head. "Puppy? Are you home already?" A voice asked as Joey smiled brightly, "dragon! I'm here!" Joey called to him.

"Ah, there you are my puppy," the voice said as everyone gasped to see who it was. "Kaiba, you look different," Tristan said blinking in surprised, "thanks. But you should thank puppy, he changed my life," Seto said smiling. "Daddy!" A voice cried suddenly as the group looked shocked to see a five-year-old girl running to the group, "hello sweetheart," Joey said smiling hugging her.

"Mouto, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for your grandfather's funeral," Seto said apologizing. Yugi looked down sadly, "don't worry about it Kaiba. I don't really mind at all cause you were probably too busy," he said as Seto nodded. "Who's the girl?" Mai asked, "oh, her name is..." Joey said as the girl smiled. "My name is Alexis!" The girl said smiling, "she doesn't look like both of you," Mai said.

"We adopted her two years ago in the orphanage," Seto explained. "Guess our enemy is friendly to us now," Bakura said smirking as Ryou growled at him, "I know what I've done in the past is beyond forgiving. Ever since I dueled Yugi's grandfather and I could know Joey, so I'm sorry," Seto said. "No worries! It's all in the past!" Ryou said smiling, "yea, thanks Ryou," Seto said nodding to him.

"Anyways, what's all this about you and Joey moving? Are you two really serious?" Mai asked sadly. Seto nodded, "but what if he wants to stay? He doesn't want to move than!" Duke said. Joey shook his head, "I told you Duke. I can't stay," he said slowly. Mai began to sob, "why? Why now?" She asked as Joey sighed and looked at his daughter.

"Alexis? Can you leave the room for a few min.?" Joey asked, Alexis nodded as Seto kissed her forehead before she left. "We really do need to talk," Seto said, "yes, indeed we do," a voice said as everyone looked to see Serenity and Mokuba standing by the door.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

seto: did you saw the beyblade episode today?

me: that was so sad when tyson finally knew it was his brother

yugi: don't get too emotional now

me: lol, i won't!!!

yami: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

ryou: review and update!!!


	3. The Conversation

chapter 3- The Conversation

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Sis! What are you doing here?" Joey asked surprised, "Mokuba heard that Yugi and the gang were coming here so we've decided to come also," Serenity explained. "Mokuba! convince your brother that Joey can't come with you guys!" Tristan cried, "he belongs here with his friends and his hometown!" Mai cried as Mokuba sighed and Serenity looked at them sadly.

"I can't do that," Mokuba began as everyone looked at him surprised, "what are you saying Mokuba? That Joey is gonna leave us?!" Mai asked angrily. Joey looked at her surprised, I've never seen Mai so angry and sad before, he thought worriedly. "Those two are in love, if we separate both of them, it's gonna be complicated," Mokuba replied.

"What about you Serenity? Do you feel the same way?" Yugi asked, "yea. I have to go with my husband and my brother and my brother-in-law so I won't be lonely here," Serenity said. "Your not lonely! You can hang out with us!" Duke cried, "are you still going after my sister Duke?" Joey asked annoyed as Tristan glared at the both of them.

"I'm sorry, but my decision is final and I'm going with them," Serenity said as Yugi began to sob. "Something wrong Yugi?" Joey asked, "your the first friend that he ever made Joey. How do you think he'll feel when you leave?" Ryou asked as Joey looked at him. "I knew this would be serious, Seto?" Joey asked as Seto nodded and left the room.

"Where is he going?" Bakura asked surprised, "oh, Seto is just getting something in the other room," Joey replied as Seto came back carrying two suitcases. "What's this?" Yami asked as Yugi looked at Joey confused, "this suitcase is for Yugi and Tristan," Joey said as they both gasped. "What about Duke?" Tristan asked surprised, "he doesn't need one," Joey replied.

"What are they talking about dice-boy?" Tristan asked Duke, "oh! They must have figured out that I also have a game shop in America and I also owe a house there," Duke explained. "Can we go?" Yugi asked looking at Yami, "but what about the game shop? Your grandfather gave it to you," Yami said as Yugi looked at Joey hoping for an answer.

Seto smiled, "Ryou and Bakura is gonna take care of it till you decide to come back or not," he said as Ryou gasped and Bakura was in shocked. "You planned this and we didn't know about it?" Mai asked surprised, Joey nodded. "We also like it if you can stay here at the mansion Mai, cause somebody might get in and you can let Ryou and Bakura stay with you," he said.

"The whole entire mansion is mine?!" Mai asked surprised, "of course. Cause we aren't coming back till like five years or so," Joey replied. "Thank you!" Mai cried as she hugged him tightly, "I guess all of us are going into diff. directions," Yugi said quietly as Yami nodded.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

joey: how did you guys liked the surprise?

tristan: kinda surprised me as well!

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yami: review and update!!!


	4. Having Some Fun

chapter 4- Having Some Fun

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"I don't like this idea," Mai said suddenly as the gang was going to the arcade for old times the nexxt day. "What are you talking about Mai?" Yugi asked, "I'm talking about you guys leaving for America," Mai replied. "Mai, your still on that since yesterday?" Joey asked, "I can't stop thinking about it! I'll be lonely here in Domino," Mai said.

"You won't be lonely Mai! Bakura and Ryou are gonna be there wiith you," Tristan replied. Mai shook her head, "but like before in Duelist Kingdom, when all of us were together," she said slowly. Joey frowned, do I really want Mai to come with us? What about Bakura and Ryou? We aren't leaving soon, so I guess I can talk to Seto, Joey thought.

"Yo, Joey! We are here," Yugi said as Joey looked up to see that they were standing in front of the arcade. Joey laughed nervously, "sorry about that! I wasn't really paying attention," he said. "We noticed that! Can't we just go in now?" Mai asked, Joey nodded as the gang went inside. In KaibaCorp., "Yami, what are you doing here?" Seto asked confused.

"I need to talk to you about something," Yami said as Seto frowned, "what about? We all made the dicisions where everyone is going," Seto said. "I know that Kaiba, but what about Mai? Ryou or Bakura? Wouldn't they be lonely without us?" Yami asked, Seto sighed. Puppy did warned me about this when we made the plans years ago, Seto thought unhappily.

"Uh, Kaiba? Are you in there?" Yami asked waving his hand in front of Seto, Seto looked around and saw Yami. "Sorry about that, I guess I was off," he said as Yami smiled, "I'm gonna meet Yugi and the others in the arcade. Wanna come?" He asked. "Is Joey gonna be there?" Seto asked, Yami nodded.

Seto nodded, "right behind you," he said as the two boys left to meet the others. Back in the arcade, "hey Joey, I can beat you in this fighting game," Mai said pointing. Joey made a face, "I'm not good at Final Fantasy," he said unhappily as Mai smirked. "Hey Mai, that's not a fighting game really, it's like an adventure where you fight monsters," a voice said behind the others.

"Rebecca?! What are you doing here?!" Tristan asked shocked, "what do you mean what am I doing here?! Grandfather is with Yugi's grandfather back at his shop while I came here while walking. Wanna try to beat me Mai?" Rebecca asked smirking, "it's one player anyway," Yugi said as Mai frowned.

"No wonder I was playing by myself all the time," Mai said as everyone sighed. "Hey! Your that jerk who hangs out with TeA aren't you?!" A voice asked suddenly, everyone turned around and saw Johnny Steps staring at them. "You again, didn't I told you to leave us alone?" Yugi asked, "ha! Where's TeA? I wanna beat her at DDR!" Johnny cried.

"We don't hang out with TeA anmore," Joey replied, "oh? Wanna prove it by beating me?" Johnny asked angrily, "yea. I'll beat you," Yugi said as everyone stared at him. "No! Let me do this!" Joey cried as everyone looked at him, "why you? Your not good at DDR," Duke said surprised. Joey laughed, "I practice with Seto all the time guys," he said.

Johnny smiled, "fine by me. If I win, I got to date Mai!" He cried as Mai gasped. "Fine, but if you loose, you gotta stay away from us just like Yugi said long ago," Joey said angrily as Johnny nodded. "Let's do this!" He cried as the two boys stepped on the machine, "where are they?" Yami asked Seto as they went inside the arcade.

"Look! There they are!" Seto cried pointing, Yami and Seto ran towards the gang. "What's going on?" Yami asked, "Joey and Johnny are gonna have a DDR competition!" Yugi explained. Seto gasped as he watched his puppy as he get started against Johnny, "I hope he knows what his doing," Seto said quietly as they watched.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: took you long enough!

me: watch it! At least I updated it!!!

yami: lol, yea but it's been like 3 days

seto: boo, i'm not in the new duel monster s GX

me: lol, yugi was in it for a few min. in the 1st episode

seto: lucky duck! What about me?

me: we have to find out soon in the later episodes

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

ryou: review and update!!!


	5. Playing DDR

chapter 5- Playing DDR

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Why won't we choose a japanese song instead?" Johnny asked as he stared at Joey, "fine by me. I don't really mind dancing along that are japanese lyrics," he said smirking. "Very well than! You won't mind if we dance by Rurouni Kenshin: One Blast Guy!" Johnny said as Joey shook his head, "in fact, that's one of my fav. japanese series," he replied as Johnny growled. "Let's get this started!" He cried as he started the song.

_Douse kaeru tokoro nante nai n' da kara_

_Kono mama ippatsu, shoubo wo suru dake sa_

_Mite minai furi wo shite ikinobiru you na_

_Biku-biku shita jinsei ni wa shitaku nai_

Joey began dancing as he touched the arrows on the stage floor, Johnny however was getting a little bit jealous cause Joey was speeding up along with the song while he was totally behind. "Wow! Joey is totally cool!" Yami cried surprised, "his terrific! I never knew that he could dance!" Yugi exclaimed as Seto smiled to himself. This is so awesome! Joey thought excitedly as he did a back flip, everyone cheered as he landed perfectly.

_Amai Koi wo shite dame ni naru nara_

_Konojo mo iranai Hitori de tsuppashire_

I don't think that he got the idea that today's dance is mine! Johnny thought as he tried to tripped Joey while putting his leg to the other side, Joey gasped along with the others. This guys cheating! Joey thought surprised as he landed perfectly on the arrow just in time, "hey Johnny! Lighten up!" A boy called to him. "Yea Johnny! His still beating you!" A girl called out to him, Johnny growled. "Time's almost up!" The machine cried, "what?! I only have 400 points still while his 300 points ahead!" Johnny cried worriedly.

_Arashi wo yobe, Arashi wo yobe, Mukai kaze wo kinharae yo_

_Moetsukiru ze, Moetusukiru ze, Yamerarenai, Tomerarenai_

_Ore wa, itsu made mo, ppatsu yarou sa!_

(A/N: i'm not sure how the points go, so i'm just guessing). "Go Joey!" Tristan called out to him, just than a girl was passing by to go out the front door. What's going on? The girl thought as she looked to see what's going on, "oh no! Your tripping man!" The machine said as Johnny slipped from the machine and landed onto the floor. Joey touched all the arrows quickly as he could, "an A! You won!" The machine cried as Joey cheered excitedly, "that was exciting Joey!" Seto cried happily.

(A/N: i got parts of it from Yugi and TeA's part in the show. This should be familiar somehow). "That was so awesome big brother!" Serenity voice said, Joey looked to see Serenity and Mokuba standing nearby. "What are you guys doing here?" Joey asked, "we just came to see you guys having fun," Mokuba replied as Serenity nodded. "Hey guys!" A voice cried suddenly as everyone gasped, "no, it can't be!" Duke cried quietly as they looked to see TeA running to them.

The girl hadn't changed at all, she was still a blonde, she's wearing a blue professional suit along with a light blue shirt that everyone can see, along she was wearing brown boots. (A/N: just imagine yesterday's episode with this kind of coloring instead). "TeA, you look diff.," Yugi said surprised, "what did you do?" Ryou asked. "Nothing much, I just changed and I don't really hate gay couples anymore," TeA said with a smile. "Oh? What are you doing now TeA?" Seto asked unhappily.

"Me? I work for a company," TeA replied as everyone stared at her shocked, the gang went to the beach to look at the beautiful sunset. "Man Joey! Seems Johnny Steps learned his lesson!" Bakura said smiling, "I know what you mean," Joey replied as TeA looked confused. "Hey! I thought you told me that TeA doesn't hang out with you guys anymore!" A voice cried, everyone groaned at the familiar voice. "She wasn't, she surprised us by coming to us," Joey replied.

"Doesn't matter! I want to challenge you to another game of DDR!" Johnny cried, "what? Why won't you just give up?" Joey asked annoyed. "Hold it!" Seto cried as everyone looked at him, "man, stay out of this! I don't even know who the hell you are," Johnny said angrily. Seto growled, this bastard is getting on my nerves! He thought angrily. "Why won't you challenge me instead?" Seto asked, "what? You can't be serious!" Joey cried surprised as everyone nodded.

"Name your game," Johnny said angrily, "humph. Isn't it obvious? The game we are gonna play is duel monsters. If I win, you have to leave us alone," Seto said angrily. Johnny laughed, "all right. If I win, Joey has to go on a date with me!" He cried as Seto growled angrily. "Don't do it!" Mokuba begged, "don't worry little brother. I will make him pay for hurting my puppy," Seto said angrily as he looked at Joey.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: kinda sounds familiar huh?

tristan: can't wait to see what happens!

me: you can find the song and the english lyrics at

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

joey: review and update!!!


	6. Playing By The Rules

Chapter 6- Playing By The Rules

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"All right than dude! We'll play by the Battle City rules! If you win, you could get my rarest card," Johnny said. Seto snorted, "like there's any in your deck," he replied as Johnny growled. "You don't even know who your messing with kid! Let's just do this!" He cried as he activated his duel disk, if he calls me kid again, I'm gonna flip out, Seto thought as he activated his duel disk. "Let's duel!" They both cried as Joey and the others watches on, "why won't I go first? I'll play Sound Maiden in attack mode!" He cried putting it in attack mode.

(A/N: this will be excatly like the episode in the series, but diff.)! Seto smirked, "that is just a pathetic card! I'll go and play Vorse Raider in attack mode! Attack directly!" Seto cried as Johnny's life points were now 3300. (A/N: i'm not good at johnny's cards so i'm guessing the attacks). "You just got lucky dude! Now I'll play Spirit of the Harp in defense mode along with Soothing Song raises it defense by 500!" Johnny cried laughing. Could Johnny really win? Joey thought worriedly.

Seto growled as he drew a card, "Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode! I'll end my turn," he said as Johnny smirked. "Can't play a card huh? Well, I'll play Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode! It's your turn," he said as Seto smirked as he drew the card he needed. "I think he got what he needed," Joey said smiling, "I think so to Joey," Yugi replied. "I sacrifice both my monsters, to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto cried as Blue-Eyes was on the field and Johnny gasped.

"Along with Witch of the Black Forest that I could draw a card from my deck 1500 or less," Seto said as he showed Johnny Cyber Jar. Johnny was shaking fearly, "how could you get a Blue-Eyes? Only Seto Kaiba has three while Rebecca Hopkins has the fourth!" Johnny cried surprised, Seto smirked. "Wait a sec! Tell me your name!" Johnny cried angrily as everyone groaned, "my name is Seto Kaiba. Ring the bell?" He asked as Johnny gasped in surprised.

"All right Seto!" Mokuba cheered, "go for it!" Shizuka cheered. "I'll attack with Blue-Eyes to your Witch! You'll loose 1900 so your life points are now 1400! It's your move," Seto said as Johnny got a card from his deck. What should I do? Johnny thought unhappily, "well? Aren't you gonna do something?" Seto asked. "No way dude! I can't hang out with you! I'm outta here!" Johnny cried as he deactivated his duel disk and began to run, but he stopped in time to see Joey standing right in front of him.

"Is that all you are Johnny?" Joey asked angrily, "what are you talking about?" Johnny asked laughing nervously. "Don't play dumb on me! You quit while the other player knows that he/she is gonna win! What's up with that?" Joey asked, "what? Loosing isn't what people don't want to see! Forefit is way better," Johnny replied. "Your joking, right Johnny?" Anzu asked suddenly, "I'm not joking!" Johnny cried. "How many friends do you have?" Shizuka asked, "maybe one," Johnny replied.

"One? Are you sure?" Shizuka asked, "hey! You don't have to tell me who are my friends!" Johnny cried surprised. "That's not what they are saying Johnny, dueling isn't just quitting and running away from your problems," Yugi said, "what?" Johnny asked confused. "You have to stand up to yourself Johnny, solve your problems on your own," Seto said to him. Johnny sighed, "I guess I can do that," he said as everyone smiled. "Hey guys? Thanks," Johnny said smiling as he left, "I guess that showed him," Mokuba replied.

"That was impressive," Rebecca said, "what?" Ryou asked. Rebecca shook her head, "I just watched the duel on TV in the arcade. You kicked butt Kaiba!" Rebecca cried as Seto blushed at the comment, "Seto, I think you should talk to Mai, Ryou and Bakura now," Yami replied. "About what?" Bakura asked, "all right. Come with me," Seto said as he looked at Joey who nodded and began following them.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: how'd you like the duel?

tristan: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yugi: review and update!!!


	7. A Surprise

Chapter 7- A Surprise

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"What is it that you want to talk about Kaiba?" Mai asked as they were in the Kaiba mansion, "I want to talk about you, Bakura and Ryou," Seto began. "Why? We are staying here so it doesn't matter," Ryou said as the door opened suddenly in Seto's bedroom, "Mokuba? Shizuka? What are you two doing here?" Joey asked surprised. "Before you speak, we just want to stay here in Domino," Shizuka began. "What?" Joey asked shocked, "we want to spend alone time together," Mokuba explained.

Shizuka blushed, "do you two mind?" She asked as she looked at Joey and Seto. "But what if you need us?" Seto asked, "we won't. We have security guards and I can take care of myself big brother," Mokuba said. "Oh! Than all three of us could live with Joey and Kaiba," Bakura said suddenly, "what?!" Mai asked shocked. "Anzu is gonna be here in Domino, so you two can ask her for help," Joey said, "but I don't trust her puppy," Seto said as Joey sighed.

"I know that she was mean in the pass love, but i think you should trust her though since she changed a lot," Joey said as Seto looked at him. "I think I trust Anzu also Seto, we just need to keep an eye on her," Shizuka said. "I dunno know," Seto said with a groan, "all right. You four can talk about that later, what about us?" Bakura asked impatiently. Joey smirked, "I forgot about that," he said as everyone stared at him. "Why won't you three stay with us in America? Shizuka and Mokuba won't mind," Seto said.

Mai gasped as Bakura and Ryou were wide-eyed, "are you serious?!" Mai asked shocked as Seto and Joey nodded. Mai squealed as Bakura and Ryou gasped, "America! Here's your next top stripper dancer!" Mai cried excitedly as everyone stared. "Oh boy! Drinking, casino, stripping..." Bakura said as Ryou sighed, "I hate it when he starts like this," he said as everyone laughed. Shizuka and Mokuba smiled, "guess we have to tell out staff and security guards not to pack anymore," Shizuka said as Mokuba nodded.

"When are we leaving?" Mai asked jumping up and down, "soon. Just wait for a few more days," Seto said as Mai groaned. "Are you truly sure about this Shizuka? I mean, we can buy a mansion in the area in America that we are in," Joey said as Shizuka shook her head. "We'll tell you if we need to go to America," she said as Joey nodded, "eh, we better go! I have to go and work now," Mai said looking at the time. "You work? Where?" Joey asked surprised, "I thought it was obvious," Mai said as Joey frowned.

Mai sighed, "I work at KaibaLand, duh!" She said as Joey smiled nervously. "No wonder you wanted to play the arcade," Bakura said smirking as Mai glared at him, "oh well! I guess we have to get going," Shizuka said. "We'll meet later," Seto said as Mai and the others nodded and left.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: man, the new series of YGO in japan is kinda good

me: kinda, but no kaiba or the other original characters though

joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

mokuba: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	8. Packing

Chapter 8- Packing

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....

"Come on Shizuka! We have to tell our staff," Mokuba said as he and Shizuka were inside KaibaCorp., "I know, but wouldn't they be mad? I mean, we've been telling them over and over that we'll be leaving for America in weeks!" She said giggling. Mokuba smirked, "we'll fire them if one of them at least try to hit us and Seto could see what's going on down here," Mokuba said smiling as Shizuka blushed. "Master Kaiba, is something wrong?" One of Mokuba's top security guards asked, Mokuba shook his head.

"Can you get all the private staff? We need to speak with them," Mokuba said as the guard nodded. "Make it quick Daniel! I want to get going to my big brother's place," Shizuka said, "yes miss," Daniel replied as he left quickly. In Joey's place, "are we actually going to America temporally or permanantly?" Joey asked as he saw Seto's room packed with boxes, Seto snorted. "What do you think pup? It's been ten years since we've bee together and you don't know me that well?" Seto asked pouting, Joey laughed.

"I'm sorry dragon, I guess I'm gonna missed my sister and Domino City, you know?" Joey said, "yea, remember when we first met at my very first dueling arena that I made? You were beautiful, I couldn't get my eyes off of you," Seto said smiling. **flashback** _"Haha! I'll put in my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field!" Seto cried laughing as Yami stared at surprised, "another one?!" He asked shocked. Seto smirked, "why'd you think I teared up your grandfather's card? I have all three in my deck!" He cried happily._

_"Bastard! You'll pay for what you've did! Mr. Mouto wasn't gonna use that card anyway!" Joey cried as Seto stared at him, "you don't even know how to duel! So if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut dog," he said angrily as Joey growled. _**End Flashback** (A/N: i'm not sure if my flashback was accurate but seto calling joey a dog didn't happen in the first episode, i just put it there). "That was the first time you called me a dog," Joey said smiling, "I know, I'm sorry for that puppy," Seto apologized.

In Yugi's place, "augh! What are we gonna pack?!" Yami asked angrily. Mr. Mouto laughed, "you two won't be needing that much. Wouldn't Kaiba at least help you?" He asked, "if he will," Yugi said as Yami agreed. "Grandpa, are you sure that your gonna be ok?" Yugi asked worriedly, "yea gramps. You look tired all of a sudden," Yami replied. Mr. Mouto shook his head, "I'll be fine. I'll call Shizuka and Mokuba if I need them," Mr. Mouto replied as he left the two alone.

In Tristan's place, "Duke, not now," Tristan hissed as Duke smirked and placed a kiss on Tristan's neck. "Why not? Can't you pack later?" Duke asked as he sat down next to him on the floor, "no! We are leaving in two days! We can do it tomorrow dice-boy," Tristan said angrily as Duke stared at him. "Call me that again and we aren't doing it till we get to America," Duke said as he left, Tristan growled as he began to finish his packing.

In Ryou's place, "Bakura, stop it!" Ryou whined as Bakura kissed his lips hungrily. "Finish the damn packing tomorrow Ryou, we have lots of times till we go," Bakura said as he removed his shirt, Ryou stared as he saw that Bakura has earrings on his nipples. "Bakura, since when?" Ryou asked surprised, Bakura smirked. "I'll tell if you'll play with me," he said as Ryou growled, "fine. But you better tell me!" He cried as Bakura smiled evillly and began kissing him all over.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yugi: there'a a huge surprised at the end of the story for joey!

joey: what?! why me?!

me: cause i want to!

seto: what is it?

me: can't tell yet...

yami: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

tristan: review and update!!!


	9. Driving

chapter 9- Driving

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Two days later, everyone was packed and getting ready to leave while Shizuka and Mokuba were driving them to the airport. "Ah, Seto? Before we go, can I go to the bathroom really quick?" Joey asked looking at him, Seto stared in surprised. "That's your fifth time going today! What's wrong puppy?" He asked worriedly, "I dunno. But can we go to the doctors once we get to America?" Joey asked as Seto nodded. "Is something wrong big brother?" Shizuka asked worriedly as she was in the driver seat, Joey shook his head.

"Hurry up puppy, the airport is like two hours away and we need to get going," Seto said as Joey nodded and ran out from the car and inside the manision. "Everything all right Kaiba?" Yugi asked worriedly as he got out from the other car, "no. Last night Joey had to go to the bathroom at least twice, usually it's once but now, I dunno," Seto said worriedly. "Perhaps we should wait a few more days, let Joey go to the doctors and we'll leave in two days again," Yami suggested as he also came out.

"I can't. I have a very important business meeting tomorrow, if it's night here in Japan, is it day in America?" Seto asked confused. Yugi shrugged, "let's find out till we get there," he said as Seto nodded. Joey came back from the manision holding one soda and one sandwich, "is that why you went in?" Seto asked annoyed. Joey pouted, "I was hungry and needed to go to the bathroom," he replied as he went inside, the others left them to go inside the other car. "You just ate an hour ago, puppy! What's bothering you all of a sudden?" Seto asked, Joey shrugged as Shizuka felt worried while she drove.

It can't be! My brother can't be pregnant, could he? Shizuka thought worriedly, "something wrong?" Mai asked worriedly as Shizuka shook her head. "Nope! Just thinking about something imporant," she said laughing nervously, "well, I'm gonna go and sleep," Joey said as he was finished eating his sandwich. Seto yawned, "will you be all right Shizuka?" He asked, "yea. I'll be fine," Shizuka replied as Seto nodded and drifted off to sleep with Joey.

In the other car, "get off of me pharoh!" Bakura cried angrily as Yami's head was almost to Bakura's shoulder. "How can I sleep then? I keep going sideways cause of the damn car!" Yami cried, "Bakura, why won't you sit up front then? I'll sit next to Yami if you want," Ryou suggested. "Hell no! I don't want these two be touching you," Bakura said angrily, "we aren't gonna do anything to him Bakura!" Yugi cried surprised. Mokuba sighed, I can't believe I'm stuck with them! Shizuka is lucky to have some people that are normal than others, Mokuba thought.

"Mokuba, how long till we are there?" Ryou asked sleepily, "about half an hour, why?" Mokuba asked. Ryou yawned, "I'm getting some sleep. You ok without me?" He asked. Mokuba nodded, "why didn't you rode with Tristan and Duke? Those two got a cab!" Mokuba said angrily as Ryou went to sleep. "Hey, those two are perverts! Hopefully the cab driver can withstand them," Bakura said smirking, Mokuba rolled his eyes as he concentrated on the road.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tristan: perverts?!

bakura: hehe, you two are though

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yami: review and update!


	10. On The Plane

Chapter 10- On The Plane

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Good-bye minna!" Mokuba and Shizuka called as the others were going inside the entrance, "take good care of her, Mokuba!" Joey called out, "you to Shizuka!" Seto called out as Shizuka nodded and waved. "Just be sure to bring me e-mails, letters and presents you two!" Shizuka called, "same with me!" Mokuba cried. Seto smirked, "don't be good you two!" He called as Shizuka and Mokuba blushed. In the plane, "you do know I hate seating in front of the window, right?" Bakura asked looking out.

"All right than Bakura, let me trade places with you," Ryou said as they were sitting on the right side of the plane. "Why'd we have to sit with these two perverts? It's like we won't have time to ourselves than!" Joey whined to Seto, "we aren't perverts Joey! You two are the loudest in the group!" Tristan hissed. Joey made a face, "lucky Mai could sit by herself cause someone paid the manager or whatever higher money cause of it," Joey said angrily as he glared at Seto. Seto laughed, "why? Did you wanted to sit next to Yugi and Yami?" He asked as Joey nodded to him.

"Too bad Jo! Me and Yami are gonna make-out the whole entire flight," Yugi said smirking as Joey shivered and turned away from them. "Ah, shit! I hafta go to the bathroom really quick! Excuse me," Joey said quickly as Seto moved out off the way, "everything all right Kaiba?" Ryou asked. Seto shook his head, "I'm worried about him. He wasn't like this since we first started dating, what's wrong with my puppy?" He wondered as everyone shrugged.

"What movie are we gonna watch?" Bakura asked, "I think we are gonna watch Garfield the Movie," Duke said looking at the safety tips paper along with the movies that they are playing along the way. "What else?" Yugi asked, "Secret Window and the Santa Claus 2," Duke said smiling. "How long is this flight?" Yami asked, "probably sixteen hours," Seto replied as everyone shrieked. "Sixteen?! I can't sit down for that long!" Joey cried as he came back from the bathroom, "everything all right puppy?" Seto asked him.

Joey shook his head, "may I speak with you quietly?" He asked as people were still coming in from the plane. Seto nodded as they went out off the plane, "Seto, I think I know what's wrong with me," he said nervously. "Go on, I won't do anything stupid here," Seto said as Joey rolled his eyes, "do you remember when Shizuka got pregnant on that day?" He asked as Seto nodded but stopped. "Are you telling me that your pregnant?" Seto asked shocked, Joey nodded.

"I mean, how? I thought girls were supposed to be pregnant," Seto said quietly. Joey shrugged, "I guess being with each other for ten years is how you'll get pregnant," Joey said smirking as Seto hugged him hard. "We have to tell the others," Joey said suddenly, "we will. When we get to America," Seto said as they went back to the plane holding onto each other hands and having a huge grin on there faces. In the plane, "hey Kaiba? Where's Alexis?" Ryou asked worriedly. "She's with Mai, guess you were wrong about Mai being alone, huh puppy?" Seto asked as Joey looked down.

"America! Here we come!" Yugi cried happily as the plane took off.

THE END!!!!!

Me: hehe, just kidding!!!!

yami: remember chapter 2 that yugi's grandfather died?

me: well, in this case, yugi has 2 grandfather's which i made it up!

seto: oh, if you see in my fav. stories there's one with joey being pregnant

me: so don't be surprised that i'm making him pregnant!!!!

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

ryou: review and update!


	11. Welcome To America!

Chapter 11-Welcome To America!

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Wow! We are officially in America!" Joey cried as he looked out the window, the plane just landed and were getting ready for people to get off. "Come on puppy, we have to get ready. We are the first ones to get off the plane," Seto said, Joey nodded. "Just let me get Alexis," he said as he went to go and see Mai and his daughter, "hey moneybags, are you ok with this?" Tristan asked him. "Call me moneybags again and I will leave you here," Seto said angrily, Duke smirked as Tristan glared at him.

"Daddy! Dad told me the big news! Is it really true?!" Alexis asked excitedly as Seto saw her, Mai and Joey in front of him. "You already told her? But what happens if it isn't true and just something else?" Seto asked Joey quietly, Joey shrugged. "Mai's positive that I'm really pregnant," Joey replied, "so, can I name the baby?!" Alexis asked jumping up and down. "Hold on sweetie, I think we should get off the plane first," Seto replied as Joey nodded, "Mai, do you think you could carry her while I'll get your stuff?" He asked.

Mai looked surprised and nodded, "sure. But I could carry a backpack or something though," she replied as Joey shook his head and took off. In the airport, "can you read these signs Kaiba?" Tristan asked as he looked around. Bakura groaned, "of course he can baka! Why'd you think he have to come here for?!" He asked angrily. "I guess in America it's already the afternoon," Seto said looking at the time, "it's already 12:02?! In Japan it was only 9:02, wasn't it?" Yugi exclaimed as Joey nodded.

"Say hun, where are we staying for the night?" Mai asked looking at Seto, "all of you are staying over at my place. But I'm bringing puppy to the private doctor's office for a check-up," he said as he pulled out his cell phone. Joey pouted, "I can't rest for the first day?" He asked unhappily, "do you want to see if your pregnant or not?" Seto asked angrily as Joey jumped and nodded. In the limo, "I hope Shizuka and Mokuba are ok with Anzu," Yami said looking out the window.

"They are Yami, I trust Anzu also," Ryou replied to him. "Daddy? Is it a boy or a girl?" Alexis asked as she was sitting on Mai's lap, "we don't know yet baby girl. Just wait, ok?" Seto asked as Alexis nodded sweetly to him. "Master Kaiba, here we are," the driver said suddenly as they were pulling up in front of a huge mansion, "shit! This place is huge Kaiba-boy!" Bakura cried shocked. Seto growled, "I told you not to say bad words in front of my daughter!" Seto said angrily as Bakura laughed nervously.

"Daddy, can Mai stay with us? Please?" Alexis begged, "for the time being," Seto replied as he got out off the car. Alexis shook her head, "everyday till I go to college," she replied as Joey looked surprised. "Since when are you smart?" He asked smirking, "since I first saw my two daddy's!" Alexis said beaming. "Ain't she cute?" Ryou whispered to Bakura, "whatever," he replied angrily. "Are you sleepy Yugi?" Yami asked worriedly, "not that much," Yugi replied though Yami could see it in Yugi's eyes that he is.

"Take a rest. I'll fill in what happened to you tomorrow," Yami replied as Yugi sighed and nodded as he went back to the puzzle. "You too Ryou," Bakura said looking at him, Ryou began to pout but the look on Bakura's face gave in and he sighed and went back to the ring. "Mai, your in charge till we are gone, all right? I'm taking the puppy to Dr. Carson right now, can you handle it?" Seto asked looking at everyone, "depends on how much you pay me," Mai replied as Bakura snickered along with Duke.

Seto sighed, "fine. What about a hundred dollars per hour till we get back?" Seto asked as Bakura gasped. Mai smiled, "ok. Let's go inside Alexis," she said as the two went inside. "Hey baby, what are we gonna do about Mai? I don't think Alexis can't stand without her around," Joey said suddenly, "everything will be fine," Seto replied as the two boys got inside Seto's Acura TL and drove off to the doctor's office.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yugi: yhou do know how much is an acura, right?

me: of course! it's like 30,000 for the new 2005!

yami: which you bought a 14,000 new 2001 though

me: yea, but it's for economic class with your own fake money

ryou: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

tristan: review and update...


	12. The Doctor's Office

Chapter 12- The Doctor's Office

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Why, haven't seen you in quite awhile Seto," Dr. Carson said as she came inside the room that the two boys were waiting. "I know, it's been long since I was in America with Mokuba," Seto replied as Dr. Carson saw Joey on the bed table, "who's this?" She asked as she went towards him. "That's my husband Doctor," Seto said as Dr. Carson gasped, "really? How long?!" She asked surprised. Seto shrugged, "about eight years," Seto replied as Dr. Carson smiled at them.

"That's great Seto," she said as she got the monitor and put some gel on it. "Why won't you lay back on the bed again Jo?" Dr. Carson asked as Joey sighed and nodded, she turned on the monitor as she put the gel onto his stomach. ( A/N: Dr. Carson is actually my doctor for something that i can't tell you so I'm not making her up)! She frowned as she began to move aroundn all over Joey's stomach, "something wrong?" Seto asked worriedly as she shook her head.

"It's unusual weird for guys to be pregnant when they are gay and we don't get that often," Dr. Carson began. "Don't tell me that Joey is actually pregnant?!" Seto asked shocked as Dr. Carton smiled and put everything away, "congrats. You have a healthy, baby inside of Joey right now," she said as Joey gasped. "Why is he pregnant now after eight years?" Seto asked, Dr. Carson sighed. "Guys usually take longer than girls when they are gonna be pregnant sooner or later," she explained.

"So Alexis is gonna have a baby brother or sister than," Joey said excitedly. "It won't be for about eight or nine months Joey," Dr. Carson said, "what?!" Seto and Joey asked shocked. "Let's see, the month is now March and it should be arriving in December or November. But sometimes guys usually come early so perhaps October," Dr. Carson said smiling, "augh, can't wait," Joey murmured. "Thank you again Dr. Carson," Seto said to her as he shook her hand, "it's nothing really. Just come to my office in three months, all right?" She asked as Seto nodded and left with the puppy.

Back at the mansion, "come on Mai! Let me have half your share!" Bakura cried angrily. "You didn't help Bakura! So your not getting my four hundred dollars!" Mai cried angrily as Bakura growled, "calm down Bakura. I'm sure you'll get something," Yami said as Bakura sneered and left the girl alone. Just than the front door opened and closed as Seto and Joey came inside the den, "dad! Daddy!" Alexis cried happily as she ran to Joey first giving him a hug and finally Seto so he could carry her.

"What happened?" Yugi asked anxiously, "here Mai," Seto said as he wrote a check for her. Bakura growled as he watched from the couch, "sweet! See you boys later," Mai said as she got the driver to get her shopping. "Guys! What happened?" Yugi asked again, "too much sugar, don'tcha think Yugi?" Ryou asked smiling as Yugi blushed. "Guess what's happening in seven-nine months," Seto said smiling, "tell us daddy!" Alexis cried from his arms.

"Guess we aren't the only ones, huh?" Bakura asked smirking, Seto rolled his eyes. "I'm pregnant," Joey announced clearfully as everyone gasped in surprised.

tbc...

me: this is my own story so i could do whatever i want to do

yami: especially guys having babies...

yugi: will be onto the next chapter soon

seto: review and update!


	13. Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter 13- Surprise, Surprise!

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Joey, can we all feel?" Yugi asked suddenly as everyone looked at Joey with puppy dog eyes including Bakura and except Yami who feels embarrassed by Yugi's question, "Yugi! We don't even know if they are moving around yet! Why'd you ask that question?" Yami asked as Yugi looked down. Joey smiled, "listen, as soon as they start moving which is probably tomorrow or in two days, I'll let you feel. Deal?" Joey asked everyone. "Ok! Thanks Joey!" Ryou cried jumping up and down, "can we get pregnant?" Duke asked suddenly as Tristan looked at him surprised.

Joey shrugged, "what do you think dragon?" He asked looking at Seto. "I dunno, I guess maybe in eight years or so you might be pregnant unlike the girls," Seto replied, "listen, I have to go and call Shizuka. Alexis?!" Joey called as his daughter came running down the staires. "What is it daddy?" Alexis asked smiling, "you have very big news from dad. Why won't you go and ask him?" Joey asked as Alexis nodded. "I'll be right back everyone," Joey said leaving the group, "dad? What's the big news?" Alexis asked jumping up and down.

"Kinda hyper ain't she?" Bakura asked smirking, "baka! It's your fault that's why!" Yami scowled at him. "Your gonna have a baby brother or sister Alexis, Joey's pregnant," Seto said smiling happily as Alexis squealed, "oh my gosh! I'm not gonna be lonely anymore than!" She cried as she hugged Seto. In Joey's place, "hey Mokuba, is Shizuka there? Yea, it's me. You know what's the big news I have in store for you two?" He asked smirking. In Mokuba's place, "no, what do you have for us Joey?" He asked as he waited.

"Your pregnant?!" Mokuba asked shocked as he dropped the phone and ran to get Shizuka, "baby? Your brother is on the line! He has very big news!" Mokuba called from the stairs. Shizuka called back ok as she got the phone from the other room, "big brother? What is it?" She asked. In Joey's place, "don't act just like Mokuba did, Shizuka. But I'm truly pregnant," he said as he heard a scream from the other side, "I'm serious Shizuka! No joke!" Joey cried smiling. Just than the door opened running in Alexis, "your pregnant daddy!" She cried happily as she sat down next to Joey on the bed.

"I gotta go Shizuka! Yea, go and tell Anzu. I don't mind at all! All right, see yea and love you," Joey said as he hung up the phone. "What is it Alexis?" Joey asked as he hugged her, "I want to name the baby!" Alexis cried excitedly. "We have to agree on it though Alexis," Seto said coming in, "I know dad! I just wanna though if I could help though," Alexis replied. Joey nodded, "yay! I'll go and tell the others!" Alexis cried as she ran out off the door. Joey sighed as he layed down on the bed, "something wrong pup?" Seto asked worriedly.

"Big changes are gonna be here Seto," Joey said, "yea. But just wait puppy, we'll have another baby in seven months or more," Seto said smiling. Joey nodded, "can't wait dragon," he said as he kissed him passionatley on the lips. "What's for dinner dragon?" Joey asked suddenly as Seto laughed and left the room with Joey, "I'm not kidding dragon. What's for dinner?" Joey asked smiling.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: you like it?

tristan: remember, this is my story and the author can do whatever she wants!

me: yup!

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

seto: review and update!!!


	14. 1st Month I

Chapter 14- 1st Month (I)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Is there anything I could help with baby?" Seto asked as he saw Joey on the couch watching anime, "no. Nothing's wrong now dragon," Joey replied smiling. "I can't believe it!" A voice cried suddenly as the two boys jumped, "where were you last night Mai?!" Joey asked angrily. "I was over at a friend's place last night! Yugi just told me that you were having a baby!" Mai cried, "yup. It's not a joke either Mai," Joey replied smiling. "Wow! So your not gonna play duel monsters till the baby is born?" Mai asked, Joey shrugged.

"Depends on what month the baby might be kicking inside but right now I'm ready for a match!" Joey cried excitedly, "great! Ok with you Seto?" Mai asked him. Seto nodded, "but I want you to duel in this place that I usually test my stuff in. Just like the duel disks Mokuba was looking out for my safety when I first began it," he said. (A/N: when he first played Obelisk the Tournamenter on the duel disk! It's after TeA's and Yugi's date I think). "Kaiba! Are you sure about this?!" Yami's voice asked as he went inside the living room, "I don't think Joey's in a condition that he should be playing duel monsters at all," Yugi said worriedly.

"Aw, come on guys! I wanna play though!" Joey whined, "play what daddy?" Alexis's voice asked as she also came in. "Shouldn't you be with Bakura and Ryou?" Seto asked laughing, "we went to this awesome arcade guys! It's unlike Domino's when we go there sometimes," Ryou said going in. "Really? Where there lots of kids?" Joey asked excitedly, "yea. There's two floors that have arcade games," Ryou explained. "I think we should go out instead of playing duel monsters," Joey said looking at Mai who nodded, "why won't we all go out and meet somewhere?" Yugi suggested.

"Let's go to the arcade that you were talking about Ryou, is that fine?" Joey asked as he looked at Seto who nodded. "All right! See you two later," Yugi said as the gang left, "Alexis, wanna come to the pool with me?" Joey asked as Alexis nodded and went to change her clothes. "We'll be leaving in about an hour, go get ready after your pool," Seto said as Joey nodded, Seto smiled to himself as he went back to his room. "Come on Alexis," Joey said as the two went inside the pool area, "are you happy daddy?" Alexis asked suddenly.

"Of course I'm happy honey," Joey said smiling, "are you happy about being a father and having another baby?" Alexis asked suddenly. "Of course! Aren't you happy of being a big sister for a baby brother or sister?" Joey asked her, "I dunno yet," Alexis replied unhappily. "Everything is gonna be fine Alexis, I promise you that," he said as Alexis nodded and sighed. "Wanna race?!" Alexis asked suddenly, "I think I'm gonna be in trouble if Seto finds out," Joey said unhappily. "No he won't! It will be our secret," Alexis said happily.

Joey sighed, I'm sorry Seto, but I can't just stand Alexis being unhappy about the baby we are having, he thought. "All right, as long as your father doesn't find out," Joey said as Alexis nodded and began to race for awhile. "Joey! What the hell are you doing?!" A voice asked suddenly as the two stopped what they were doing, "we aren't doing anything dad!" Alexis called to him worriedly. "It doesn't seem like it! You two, out off the pool!" Seto said angrily as Joey gulped and went out along with Alexis.

"Dad, don't get mad at daddy! I made him do it!" Alexis began, "Alexis, go to your room," Seto said angrily as he didn't look at her and just kept on staring at Joey. Alexis sighed and nodded as she left, "it was no biggie Seto. It was only a swim," Joey said smiling. "Only?! Your pregnant Joey! Something might happen with that baby your carrying around!" Seto said angrily, Joey sneered. "I'm going to dress-up," he said as he began walking, "oh no you don't! You better stay here and talk to me!" Seto said as he grabbed his arm.

Joey looked back and slapped hard on Seto's cheek, Seto growled angrily as he punched Joey directly at the face. Joey landed on the floor with a thud as tears were coming out from his eyes, "oh my gawd, Joey!" Seto said as his vision became clear again. "Damn you Kaiba! I don't wan tto speak with you right now!" Joey cried angrily as he ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door shut, Seto sighed. What have I done? He thought worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: like it?

seto: kinda weird chapter ain't it?

me: shut up you!

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

tristan: review and update!


	15. 1st Month II

Chapter 15- 1st month (II)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....

Seto sighed as he went upstairs to talk to his puppy, he went inside and found his puppy crying on the bed. "Just leave me alone," Joey said angrily as he didn't looked at him, "I'm so sorry puppy. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm too protective of you cause of our baby," he said as Joey looked at him. "I wouldn't think swimming would harm the baby Seto, I was just having fun till I get really fat," he said as Seto smiled. "I don't care how you look, I just want you and the baby to be happy along with Alexis," Seto explained.

"Dragon, let us not fight anymore, ok? We hadn't fought since high school and now this," Joey said worriedly. Seto nodded and kissed him on the forehead, "what do you want to do now, love?" He asked as Joey smiled. "We should meet Yugi and the others in the arcade now," he replied, Seto nodded. "I better go get Alexis before she gets to worry, in the meantime, why won't you get dress? Meet us downstairs in ten minutes," Seto said as Joey nodded as Seto left.

In the arcade, "hey guys! What took you so long?!" Yugi asked as he saw them right away. "It's nothing Yugi, we thought we could have some time alone, that's all," Joey replied as he rubbed his face, "hey Joey, is that a bruise on your face?" Mai asked as she saw the spot where Joey was rubbing. "No wonder I keep on rubbing it, it hurts everytime and I think I need ice," Joey said as Mai gave him her mirror, Yami frowned as he looked at Seto.

"I'll be right back," Joey said as he left the group, "you did that, didn't you Kaiba?" Yami asked as Seto nodded. "Good going Kaiba," Bakura said as Ryou gave him a glare, "but why?" Yugi asked worriedly. "It was an accident! Besides, we already made-up and I was too protective of him," Seto explained, "that better be the reason Kaiba," Yami said angrily. "So, who's up for DDR?" Joey asked smiling, "Joey! Your in no condition to play that game!" Mai scowled at him.

Joey pouted, "what do you want dragon?" He asked as he looked at Seto. "Why won't we get some lunch? I'm sure your hungry right now," he replied, Joey nodded as the two went to the food court. "Can you really believe that Joey is pregnant?" Yugi asked, "I guess faith is with them," Yami replied as Bakura snorted. "How come none of us are pregnant than?" He asked, "perhaps they've been together longer than any of us?" Yami suggested.

Bakura groaned, "besides, those two are really happy, aren't they?" Mai asked as everyone nodded.

rbc...

me: short chapter i know

yami: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

me: man, i dreamed that i was with kaiba and we were getting the god cards, can you believe it?!

yugi: but his the bad guy in your dream, right?

me: yea, anywayz, let's not talk about it!

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

bakura: review and update!


	16. 2nd Month I

Chapter 16- 2nd Month (I)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

The next couple of days went by a blur, it's the beginning of the 2nd month of Joey's pregnancy and it was beginning to show into him. "You look perfect, baby," Seto said as the two boys were in Seto's bedroom getting dressed to go out for dinner, Joey shook his head. "People are gonna stare at us cause of how I look and my stomach being fat," he said as he didn't want to cry, "no they won't puppy. I'll be there to protect you and our child," Seto replied as he rubbed his stomach.

"Do I still look the same?" Joey asked as he was dressed and was showing Seto his figure, Seto nodded. "Of course you do! Same as always since high school," he said smiling as he kissed him on the neck, "I'm eating too much," Joey murmured as Seto heard him. "You wanna go on a diet?" He suggested, "I can't. This baby is begging for food," Joey replied rubbing his stomach as Seto laughed. "Dad? Daddy?!" Alexis called as she peeked inside the room, "what is it honey?" Seto asked as he looked at her.

"Can Uncle Yugi baby-sit me tonight? I don't want Uncle Bakura," Alexis complained as Seto and Joey heard Bakura and Ryou fighting. "How many times did I told you not to scare her?!" Ryou asked angrily as the two were inside Seto and Joey's bedroom, "I did not scared her!" Bakura cried as he defended for himself. "What happened?" Seto asked sighing, "stupid Bakura here scared Alexis when we opened the door cause he was behind me," Ryou explained.

"What?! It was a joke!" Bakura cried as he looked at Alexis smiling, Alexis gasped as she hid behind Seto. "I'm gonna go and call Yugi and Yami," Seto replied, "but they are visiting the museum!" Bakura cried. "Well, Mai is having a job interview right now and we are almost late for dinner. We gotta go soon," Seto said as he dialed Yugi's cell phone. Bakura growled, as they heard the doorbell fifteen minutes later.

Alexis ran to the door and hugged Yugi and Yami hard, "sorry about cutting your trip short," Joey apologized. Yugi shook his head, "no problem. Is Bakura and Ryou going out?" Yugi asked as he looked at them, Ryou shrugged. "We want to stay but Bakura keeps scaring her," he explained, "I am not scaring her!" Bakura yelled angrily as Alexis hid behind Yami. "Puppy, we are getting late. We got to go now," Seto said as Joey sighed and nodded, "no candies for Alexis till she ate her dinner!" Joey called before he left with Seto.

"So Alexis, what do you want to do now?" Yugi asked, "play duel monsters?" Alexis asked. "You have cards?" Bakura asked impressed, "yup! Dad did it for me," Alexis said as she pulled it out. "Hmm, all faries types huh? Wanna do it Pharoh?" Bakura asked Yami, "fine," Yami replied as the two got ready to duel each other. Back with Joey and Seto, "where are we going?" Joey asked as Seto was driving the car.

"To that fancy restaurant that I've always wanted to try out," Seto explained, "the name?" Joey asked. "Never been there, Mokuba gave me the directions," Seto explained, "oh, so Mokuba was the one who went there," Joey replied as Seto nodded. I just hope Alexis is safe with Yugi and Yami even though Bakura is with them, Joey thought as they arrived.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: how'd you like it so far?

Bakura: your letting me scare Alexis?

me: my story...

ryou: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yugi: review and update!


	17. 2nd Month II

Chapter 17- 2nd Month (II)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"How's your night so far, puppy?" Seto asked as the two lovers got out from the restaurant, "it's been better. Good thing nobody knew that I was pregnant in there," Joey said smiling. Seto smirked, "you were eating like a pig you know," he said as Joey glared at him. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" A voice asked as Joey turned around and saw Duke and Tristan, "can't you guessed?" Joey asked annoyed as the two boys approached them.

"We are going to a new card shop that just opened nearby, wanna come?" Duke asked as Seto glared at him, "you probably realize that I probably owe that shop you know," he said as Duke sneered. "At least Dungeon Dice Monsters is still going high," he replied, "hey, how's your game so far?" Joey asked suddenly. "Been great, even though my company is here in America, people has been going to my shop back in Japan. Don't you recall the shop Joey?" Duke asked him as he smirked.

"I almost did beat you in duel monsters though!" Joey cried angrily, "but you got defeated," Tristan replied as Duke laughed. "Humph, we are late for the movies anyways. Let's go Seto," Joey said as he dragged Seto back to the car. Back with Alexis, "Alexis, I think it's bedtime now," Yugi said as he looked at the time. Alexis pouted, "but it's nearly ten at night!" Alexis cried, "yea, but your bedtime is now. Your father's are gonna get mad at me if you don't obey the rules Alexis," Yugi said worriedly.

Alexis sighed, "fine. I don't want Dad to yell at me anyway," she said as she thought about Seto yelling at her. "Want me to read you a story?" Yami suggested, "can you? I want to hear about the time Dad was dueling you back at Duelist Kingdom on top of the castle," Alexis said as Yami smiled and carried her to her room. Bakura frowned as he saw the sight, "I would have done that also," he said as Ryou and Yugi snickered.

Back at Joey's place, "what movie?" Seto asked as they were at the movies. "What about National Treasure? That just came out today," Joey said as Seto looked up at the movies, "sure. I already saw The Grudge and Saw, so, why not?" He said as the two lovers went inside the theatre. "Joey, is that you?" A girl's voice asked as Joey turned around and saw a girl his age, "Mika, is that you?" He asked as Mika ran to him and hugged him hard.

"It's been too long since you left us!" Mika cried as Joey hold onto her tightly, "care to tell me what's going on?" Seto asked as the two looked at him. "Oh, this is Mika, Seto! She's one of my best friends before I even met Tristan and the others," Joey explained, "Seto Kaiba?! What are you doing here in America?!" Mika asked surprised as she realized who Joey was with. Seto smirked, "I would ask you the same thing," he said as the three began talking to one another.

tbc...

me: National Treasure comes out on November 19!

yugi: which we don't owe the movies by the way

me: but we do owe Mika though!

Yami: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

seto: review and update!


	18. 3rd Month I

Chapter 18- 3rd Month (I)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Can you get out off the car baby?" Seto asked as the two were heading into Dr. Carson's office for the third month of Joey's pregnancy, Joey glared at him as he was having trouble getting out. "No! Don't you see that I'm getting fat and I'm too big too fit in any car?!" He asked angrily, "Joey, I'm only trying to help," Seto said as he held onto Joey's hand as he got out. Joey sneered, "than stop being a damn bastard, will yea?" He asked as Seto blinked.

He ignored the insult cause he thinks that Joey was in a bad mood today, "Joey? Something wrong?" A voice asked as the two boys turned around and saw Mika along with Dr. Carson standing nearby. "Nothing's wrong Mika," Joey replied as the two were getting ready to go and sign-in, "I just got some lunch and found you two fighting near the car," Dr. Carson said as Joey ignored her. Seto sighed as he was dragged along with Dr. Carson, "Joey's in a bad mood?" She asked.

"Eventually, we stayed up late last night and we couldn't find a sitter for Alexis till Yugi and Yami came back home cause they went back to the museum finding more about Yami's past," Seto explained. "Ah, most women are like this when there stomach is showing from there results of pregnancy," Dr. Carson explained, just than they heard a squeal as they looked and saw Mika hugging Joey. "I can't believe it! Your actually pregnant?!" Mika asked as Joey nodded.

"Ok, I don't want to hurt the baby so can you get off please?" Joey asked gently as Mika nodded, Dr. Carson coughed suddenly. "You two I can see right away cause it's about the baby," she said as the two boys nodded, "see you later Mika," Joey said as Mika waved good-bye. In the doctor's office, "Mr. Wheeler? Can you lay down on the bed?" Dr. Carson asked, Joey nodded as he laid down. Back at the mansion, "man, this is so boring," Alexis said as she flipped through the channels of the television.

"Why won't you just watch a movie?" Yugi suggested, "I've watched all my moves and the other movies are porn," Alexis replied as Yami stared at her surprised. "How do you if it's that?" Yami asked as he stared at Yugi, "dad and daddy always watches it and I'm pretty sure it is cause I usually hear it from my room," Alexis explained as Yami coughed and Yugi smirked. "Just don't mention about those movies, all right Alexis? Why won't we take you to the amusement park? I'm sure your father's won't mind," Yugi said smiling.

Alexis cheered happily, "yay! Can't wait!" She cried as she grabbed her coat. "We really need to talk to Seto and Joey when they get home," Yami said quietly as Yugi agreed.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: it won't be long now till Joey's labor!

Joey: hey, watch what you say!

yugi: you know, Joey and Mai should get together on the television series

me: yea! Ever since Joey dueled Mai in dat Seal of Oricholos thing and the way he acted!

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mika: review and update!


	19. 3rd Month II

Chapter 19- 3rd Month (II)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"I reviewed my notes along with my other assistant and she said that you might have your labor in four months," Dr. Carson said as Joey gasped along with Seto. "Do you think maybe we can have the labor on my birthday?" Seto asked excitedly, "depends on what time is the baby is ready. Joey, I think you should take this medication," Dr. Carson said as she gave him the medicine. Joey blinked, "what for?" He asked confused.

"So you won't have that much stress," Dr. Carson explained as she stared at Seto who nodded. Joey sighed as he took the medication, "all right. I'll be seeing you both again on the sixth month, all right?" She asked as she led the two boys to pay for going to the doctor's office that day. Back at the mansion, "that was so much fun!" Alexis cried as she, Yugi and Yami were back from the amusement park. "At least Yami won us both a stuff animal," Yugi said as he hugged his bear, "yea! Thank you so much!" Alexis said smiling as she hugged her Pikachu stuffed animal.

Just than they heard a car horn from outside and the trio looked to see who it was, "dad! Daddy!" Alexis cried as she ran to hugged her father's. "Everything all right?" Joey asked as he looked at Yugi and Yami, "actually, we need to talk about something," Yugi said as Joey saw that he was serious. "Alexis, will you go to your room please?" Seto asked as he put her down, Alexis nodded as she went back to the mansion along with her stuffed animal.

The four boys went back inside the mansion, "do you make love at night, guys?" Yugi asked as Joey and Seto looked at each other and nodded. "Yea, wassup guys?" Joey asked surprised, "Alexis was talking about porn and she said that she can hear you both," he replied as the two boys gasped. "Why didn't she tell us though?" Joey asked surprised, "she was probably too afraid. You guys should talk to her," Yugi said as Yami nodded.

"All right, we will," Joey said as Seto gave a check to Yami cause of there baby-sitting. "Call us if you need anything," Yugi said as the two nodded and they left, Joey and Seto went inside the mansion. "Dad, Daddy? Everything all right?" Alexis asked worriedly as she came downstairs, "we need to speak," Joey said as Alexis looked nervous already. "Is it something that I've done?" She asked worriedly, Joey shook his head.

"Why didn't you told us that you can hear us making love at night?" Seto asked as they were sitting on the couch, "I tried ignoring it while I watch television or listen to my CD's, but no luck," Alexis said. "Than come to us next time, ok?" Joey asked as Alexis nodded, "we love you, no matter what," Seto said as he hugged her. No matter what, they love me still? Alexis thought as she looked both at her father's as they were hugging her.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: so far, so good?

seto: shut it pharoh!

bakura: are we gonna be in this story soon enough?

me: soon though

ryou: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

shizuka: review and update!


	20. 4th Month I

Chapter 20- 4th Month (I)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Give that back Pharoh!" Bakura yelled angrily as Yami was running away from him cause he was holding his precious duel monsters deck, "give that back Yami," Seto said annoyed as he watched the two fight. Just than the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Joey said as he got up and answered the door, "your no fun," Yami said with a pout as he gave his deck back. "Jeez, big brother! You are getting big," a gir's voice said giggling, Joey glared at her as the trio went back to the living room.

"It's been rough Shizuka," Joey said as Seto gasped when he saw who it was. "Mokuba! What are you doing here?!" Seto asked as Mokuba ran to him to hugged him tightly, "we got a few days off. So we decided to come here for vacation," Mokuba said smiling. "Auntie!" Alexis cried as she saw who it was and ran to her to hugged, "how are you?" Shizuka asked. Alexis smiled at her, "it's been great," she said as Shizuka smiled at her brightly.

"Oh, big brother! Are you having a boy or girl?" Shizuka asked as they were all in the living room, Joey frowned. "I'm not sure, but either way, we are happy still," Joey said smiling, "really? That's a relief," Mokuba said snickering. "How's Anzu by the way?" Yugi asked, "Anzu is fine. She couldn't come but she says hi," Shizuka said. "Where's Mai?" Mokuba asked looking around, Bakura growled. "She went shopping with Ryou," he said angrily.

:"That gotta hurt for him," Yami said as Bakura glared at him. "We might be here on the seventh month also, when your baby is born," Mokuba said, "really?! That's great Mokuba!" Seto said happily. "Hnn, at least our boss is Anzu," Shizuka unhappily, "what? How?!" Yami asked shocked. "She got promoted cause she's been working there longer than us," Shizuka said with a pout, "she's in charge who's only been there less than a year," Mokuba replied.

"Eh, it won't be long till your out of her charge," Seto said smirking as Mokuba and Shizuka glared at him. "Well, I'm glad that your back guys," Yugi said as the two nodded smiling.

tbc...

me: short chappie, huh?

yami: the next one is longer!

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

shizuka: review and update!!!


	21. 4th Month II

Chapter 21- 4th Month (II)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Is this your first time going to the mall without your fathers, Alexis?" Mokuba asked as the trio were in Ontario Mall, "yea. But why are we here?" Alexis asked as she was looking around. "We are giving some time to your fathers alone so they could have some free time before the baby is born," Shizuka replied, "oh. But can you two be here for the whole entire month?" Alexis asked. Mokuba sighed, "we can't. But we'll be back in the first week of October though," he said as Alexis nodded.

Back at the mansion, "try to get up puppy," Seto said as Joey groaned from the bed. "I don't wanna! This baby is starting to kick," Joey replied as he turned to look at Seto, Seto smiled as he looked at Joey's stomach. Joey smirked, "you can feel if you want to dragon," he said as he took his hand and put it in the middle of his stomach. Seto gasped as he felt a light kick inside the stomach, "puppy, I think you should stay home than," Seto suggested.

Joey stared at him angrily, "just because I can't walk that much I can go with you still," he said angrily. "I'm just trying to help out puppy," Seto said worriedly, Joey sighed as he looked at him. "I'm so sorry, I know your just trying to help, but I want to do my own things, you know?" He said as Seto nodded to him, "where's Shizuka and Mokuba?" Joey asked looking around. "They already left for the mall, the others I dunno where they went," Seto said unhappily.

Joey nodded as he got up, "are you two still getting up?!" A voice asked as the two boys looked and saw Yugi and Yami. "What are you two doing here?!" Seto asked surprised, "what? All these stuff that we bought we want to bring it back here," Yugi replied. Seto sighed, "me and Joey are going out now. We'll be back soon though," he said as Joey nodded. In Mokuba's place, "are you sure that my fathers will be ok with this?" Alexis asked as Mokuba and Shizuka nodded.

Alexis smiled happily, "I hope that they don't mind that I bought an arcade game along with a piano keyboard. I would love to learn how to play," she said smiling. "I'm sure when Joey has his labor he can teach you when his feeling fine," Shizuka said, "you and your brother are really close, aren't you?" Alexis asked her. Shizuka nodded, "even though we are apart, we are always in our hearts," she said as Mokuba stared at her.

Me and Seto aren't like that, all we have is our lockets. Is our love drifting apart cause of him and Joey? Mokuba thought worriedly, "something wrong Mokuba?" Shizuka asked as the two girls stared at him. "Huh? It's nothing really," he replied quickly, Shizuka looked at him worriedly. "All right, we better go than," she said as Mokuba nodded and the trio went back to the car.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

mokuba: didja like it so far?

shizuka: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

seto: review and update!


	22. 4th Month III

chapter 22- 4th Month (III)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Baby, I won't be back till the evening. Are you ok staying with Shizuka and the others?" Seto asked as he and Joey were in the kitche making breakfast, "of course I am dragon! Where are you going?" Joey asked as he got bacon, pancakes, sausage, juice, eggs and apple for breakfast. "I'm gonna go and bond with my little brother, contact me on my cell phone in case of emergency, ok? Jeez, Joey! Are you eating everything you see?!" Seto asked shocked as he saw the food on his place.

Joey laughed nervously, "this baby is hungry and so am I," he said as he ate a bacon. (A/N: ew, I hate bacon cause I don't eat pork at all! Sorry guys). "Are you ready big brother?" Mokuba asked as he came down, "aren't you gonna eat?" Seto asked surprised. "No, I don't eat breakfast," Mokuba replied as Seto frowned, "Shizuka will be waking up soon along with the others. Wake her up if you feel any pain or anything, ok?" Mokuba asked as he looked at Joey.

"Can you do me a favor dragon?" Joey asked as he looked at Seto, "what is it?" He asked. "Buy me lunch," Joey said smiling as Seto and Mokuba groaned, "see yea puppy," Seto said as he kissed him passionatley and left with Mokuba. Joey smiled as he saw Seto and Mokuba leave, be careful my dragon, he thought as he ate his breakfast. In the park, "just like old times, huh Mokie?" Seto asked as the two were watching the children play around the playground.

Mokuba nodded, "Seto, don't be mad," he began as Seto smiled. "Do I ever get mad at you?" He asked, Mokuba sighed as he shook his head. "Um, when we are away from each other, do you always think about me?" He asked as Seto gasped, "of course! Your my little brother Mokuba! Why wouldn't I think about you if your family?" He asked as he stared at him surprised. "Well, Shizuka says that she and Joey always in each other hearts when they are apart," he explained slowly.

Seto sighed and hugged him tightly, "I always love you and will always protect you, Shizuka, Joey and the others no matter what. Your always in my life Mokie," he said as he kissed his cheek. Mokuba made a face, "you kissed that with Joey before we left!" he said as Seto smirked. "Come on, let's walk around," Seto said as he stood up, Mokuba nodded as he followed Seto around the park.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: didja like it?

mokuba: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

seto: review and update!


	23. 5th Month I

Chapter 23- 5th Month (I)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Ok you guys, where are we going?" Joey asked as he and the rest of the gang were going to the mall, "eh, we want to get some stuff before your baby is born," Yugi explained. "Than where's Seto?" Joey asked as the Yugi and the others looked at each other, "his busy at work so he said to us to make you go out to buy some stuff for your baby," Mai replied quickly. Joey nodded in understanding, "Alexis, I don't want any complaining to you," he said as Alexis nodded.

"Don't worry about it Joey, we'll watch over her at the arcade," Ryou said smiling. "Hey! I wanna go to the arcade also!" Joey cried as everyone smirked, "you can't fit in those virtual pods that Kaiba made to go to the virtual world, don't you recall?" Tristan asked as Joey stared at him angrily. (A/N: where Seto and Mokuba were back from DK and Seto got trapped in the virtual game). "Fine, as long as Mai doesn't drag us to some fashion clothes store," he said as everyone laughed except Mai who stared at him angrily.

"It's a good thing your pregnant mister! Or else you'll be sorry what you just said!" Mai cried angrily as they were in the parking lot outside the mall, "we should split up," Yami suggested. "Good thinking Pharoh, me and Ryou can go with Alexis," Bakura said, "we'll go with them," Duke replied as Tristan nodded. Joey sighed as he stared at Mai who smirked, "don't worry. I'll hurry up in the clothes store," she said as Joey rolled his eyes.

Back at KaibaCorp., "Master Kaiba, are you all right?" His security Akako asked as she looked at him in his chair. Seto nodded, "it's a long day. I'm thinking about having a romantic evening with my puppy," he said smiling as Akako smiled back. "It's a wonderful way to spend your evening since your lover is a guy and is pregnant," she said as Seto gasped and looked up at her. Akako was long gone before Seto even say another word to her, how did she find out about my puppy and being him pregnant? He thought surprised.

Back with the gang, "play with me Uncle Bakura?!" Alexis pleaded as she was dragging Bakura to an arcade game. Bakura smiled, "sure. What game?" He asked as the two reached to it, "Rurouni Kenshin: Fight The Bad Guys!" Alexis cried as Bakura saw it was a fighting game. "All right, though I am gonna cream you," he said as Alexis smiled and they began the game. (A/N: no such thing of the game! I just made it up).

Back with Joey, "aw man! This is a lot of stuff!" He cried as Yugi and Mai smirked. "Don't worry, all of these are gonna be delivered," the sales man said as he looked at Mai and smiled, Mai blushed. "I better call Seto," Joey said as he took out his phone, "eh? Don't Joey! His at a meeting," Yami said quickly as Joey looked at him and nodded. "Come on, we better get the others," Yugi said as Yami nodded and looked at Mai who was talking to the sales man.

"Are you coming Mai?" He asked, "oh yea. See you Akira," Mai said as the four of them left the store. "Hey guys, where's Joey?" Yugi asked as they looked around, they found him sitting on a bench nearby. "Something wrong bud?" Mai asked as she sat next to him, "the baby was kicking hard inside of me so I couldn't walk anymore," Joey explained. "We can call Seto and tell him to go to the Doctor's office when we get back," Yami suggested.

Joey shook his head, "I know his planning something for me tonight. I don't want him canceling it cause of me," he said unhappily. "You know what? Since we have to wait for tonight, we can all go to Dr. Carson's office and Seto won't find out," Yugi said to him, Joey nodded. "Sure, let's go and get the others," he said as the others nodded and went to find Alexis and the others.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Yami: didja like it?

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

yugi: review and update!


	24. 5th Month II

chapter 24- 5th Month (II)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Ah, Joey! How nice of you to be here! Where's Seto?!" Dr. Carson asked surprised when she saw that Joey was with his friends only. "I know that I supposed to come with Seto just in case of emergency, but I don't want to disturb him even though his planning a surprise for me tonight," he explained as Dr. Carson nodded. "We supposed to meet each other next month, is something the matter?" She asked as they were in a private room, "well, when we were going home, the baby started to kick hard inside me," he said.

Dr. Carson frowned as she got her things back on again, "oh my gosh!" She cried surprised as Joey looked at her and blinked. "What's the matter?!" He asked nervously, Dr. Carson smiled as she went out to find her assistant. "What was that about?" Joey asked as he looked at Yugi and Yami who both shrugged, the door opened suddenly and Dr. Carson came in. "Joey, I want you to meet Dr. Botan," she said as the young man looked at Joey and smiled at him.

"Dr. Carson! If you don't tell me what's going on now, I'm gonna flip!" Joey cried as the two Doctor's sighed. "Well, due to today's events of you telling us, your having twins instead of one baby," Dr. Botan said as Joey gasped while Yugi and Yami were shocked. "Congrats Joey, you weren't expecting this, were you?" Dr. Carson asked as Joey shook his head, "are they gonna come out in two months?" He asked. Dr. Carson nodded, "at the end of October," she said as she winked at Joey.

"They might be born on Seto's birthday!" He cried cheerfully, "you want me to call him?" Dr. Botan asked. Joey shook his head, "we are going home, aren't we?" He asked as he looked at Yugi who nodded. "Here's a wheelchair for you, just in case," Dr. Carson said as Joey nodded and sat on it, "see us in two months Mr. Wheeler," Dr. Botan said as he left the group. In the waiting room, "daddy! What's wrong?!" Alexis asked shocked as she saw her father wheeling in his wheelchair in the living room.

"Nothing's wrong with your father, his just having twins," Dr. Carson said as everyone gasped. "Joey! Congrats!" Mai cried hitting him on the back, "yea, thanks Mai," Joey said laughing nervously. "I'll see you soon Joey," Dr. Carson said as she left the group, "well, how are we gonna bring this wheelchair home?" Yugi asked as everyone looked at each other and sighed.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Yami: THE MOVIE COMES OUT TODAY!!!!

Me: i'm so gonna watch it when i get it!!!

Yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

seto: review and update!


	25. 5th Month III

chapter 25- 5th Month (III)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....

"I can't believe you want to the doctor's office without me!" Seto said angrily as the two were inside the mansion, after calling Seto at work and telling him where to pick him up, Seto has been pissed since than. "I'm sorry Seto, but I didn't want to ruin what you were planning for me," Joey explained, Seto sighed as he kissed him on the cheek. "Nothing's ruined puppy, what happened in the arcade anyway?" He asked worriedly looking at Joey's stomach.

"Well, I was gonna tell you later about the baby..." Joey began, "nothing's wrong with the baby, is there?!" Seto asked worriedly. Joey shook his head, "actually..." he began as he wrapped his arms around Seto's waist. "We are having twins," he said as he kissed his neck, Seto gasped. "Twins?!" He asked surprised, "hai! That's why the baby was kicking hard when I was in the arcade with the others," Joey explained.

"That's why you didn't want to worry about me, huh?" Seto asked as Joey shook his head, "we even bought the stuff for the baby but we need to go back to buy more stuff since I didn't know we were having twins," Joey explained as Seto sighed and nodded. "Come with me," he said as he took Joey's hand, "eh? Where are we going?" Joey asked surprised. "You'll see soon enough," Seto replied as he led him into his room.

Joey looked around and blushed, "is this what you were planning for me?" He asked. Seto nodded, "we didn't made love quite awhile, so, why not?" He asked as Joey blushed, "let's do this somewhere comfortable," Seto said as Joey blushed hard and was pushed back onto the bed. (A/N: sorry guys! I can't put a lemon here on )! The next morning, I can't believe he wouldn't let me take him! Joey thought angrily as he eyed his lover on the couch nearby.

Just because he might think that I might hurt the babies while taking him, his wrong! Joey thought angrily as he looked at the time and groaned. Better get dressed and go wake up the others! He thought as he dressed up for the day.

tbc...

me: short chappie, i know!

Yami: we'll be onto the next chappie soon

Seto: review and update!


	26. 6th Month I

chapter 26- 6th Month (I)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Your getting big daddy," Alexis said as she looked at her father and saw that his stomach was huge, Tristan and Duke smirked as Joey glared at them. "That's because the twins should be coming soon baby," he said smiling, "where's Yugi?" Mai asked looking around as they were sitting on the table eating breakfast. "Yugi is talking to Seto since he thinks that we've been fighting too much lately," Joey explained as he cooked pancakes for him and Alexis.

"Along with Yami also?" Ryou asked surprised, Joey nodded. "What's up with the both of you? You've been acting differently since last month when you found out you were having twins," Duke said as Joey looked at him. "Well, we went to bed that day and we were gonna have some fun," Joey began as he looked at Alexis who was talking to Mai, "we get the picture dude," Tristan said smiling. "He wouldn't let me take him cause he thinks that I might hurt them," Joey finished quietly as Tristan and Duke were shocked along with Ryou and Bakura.

"He wouldn't let you take him?!" Bakura asked shocked, Joey shook his head unhappily. In Yugi's place, "Seto, why are you so angry at Joey for?" Yugi asked as the trio were sitting down on the couch in his room. "I'm not mad at him," Seto said, "well, it seems like it," Yami replied. "I wouldn't let Joey take me while we were making love last month!" Seto cried angrily, "so, that's why Joey was moping around after that night," Yami said smirking.

"It isn't funny Pharoh! He wouldn't even speak to me anymore! It's like we are having a divorce since his been sleeping in another bedroom!" Seto yelled angrily. Yugi sighed, "why won't you just make up with him? Have some time alone tonight," he suggested. Seto shook his head, "he wouldn't even come near me," he said unhappily. "You know what? I think Mai knows some good gay bars around here," Yami began, "what good will that do?!" Yugi asked surprised.

Yami shrugged, "since Joey likes to dance..." he began as Seto shook his head. "I'm not letting my puppy dance at some place with our twins," he said as Yami sighed, "than it's up to you. We'll keep Alexis for the night or however nights that you need," Yugi said smiling to him. Seto nodded as the trio went downstairs, "his really an ass if his way too protective of you man," Tristan said as Joey smirked.

"Perhaps, but his a great husband though," he said unknown to him Seto was looking at the group on top of the stairs with Yugi and Yami. "You know what? I don't think Seto ever played DDM before," Duke began, "your point is...?" Joey asked looking at him. "Well, I defeated you but I didn't defeated Yugi, so, I was wondering if I could play against him than," Duke replied, Joey laughed. "You wouldn't stand a chance against him," he said as Tristan smirked.

"Challenge accepted," a voice said behind them as everyone looked and gasped. "Huh?" Duke asked confused, "I'll play against you this afternoon. How about it?" Seto asked as Duke nodded. "Very well, since the only person ever defeated me was Yugi, let's see how well you do," he said as Seto glared at him but than saw Joey looking at him. "Joey, we need to..." Seto didn't finished as Joey turned his back on him.

Seto sighed, "don't worry Seto. Everything will be all right," Yami said to him as Seto nodded to him.

tbc...

me: I'm not good at DDM so, I'm not really gonna put the whole entire dueling next chapter

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Yugi: review and update!


	27. 6th Month II

Chapter 27- 6th Month (II)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Great place Duke," Joey said looking around Duke's duel arena in his game shop in America, "it's bigger than the one in Japan, isn't it?" Duke asked as the gang nodded. "Well, Mr. Kaiba? Are you gonna play or not?" Duke asked smirking at him, "whatever Devlin. Let's get this game on!" Seto cried as the two made there ways to the dueling arena. "Is something wrong with Joey?" Yugi whispered to Yami, Yami looked at Joey who was staring at the ground holding onto his stomach.

Yami sighed as he went over to Joey, "something the matter?" He asked worriedly. Joey looked at him, "I've been feeling kicks in my stomach Yami. It's like they are ready to come out," he explained. "Why didn't you told Seto?" Tristan asked surprised as he heard the conversation, "I didn't want to speak with him yet. But I'm not so sure anyway," Joey replied. "Attack Blue-Eyes! With your White Lightening!" Seto cried angrily as he attacked one of Duke's monsters.

Duke growled angrily as Seto smirked and looked over at the gang, though they weren't paying attention at all but was interested in Joey's conversation. "Baby? Everything all right?" Seto asked worriedly, Joey didn't looked up as he was talking to Mai. "Just forgive him Joey, I'm sure everything was a mistake," she said smiling to him, "it wasn't a..." Joey didn't finished as he knelt down to the ground holding onto his stomach.

"Joey?!" Seto asked shocked as he ended the duel with Duke, "it hurts!" Joey cried as he didn't want to cry in front of his friends. "Hey man, I'll go and carry you to the car. Is that fine?" Tristan asked him, "I'm too fat! Besides, it hurts too much!" Joey cried angrily. "Call Dr. Carson and Dr. Botan now!" Seto yelled angrily as Duke and Tristan nodded and they both went to find a phone, "want me to call Alexis, Bakura and Ryou?" Mai asked him.

Seto nodded, "tell them to come here to Duke's place and take Yami with you so he can tell the directions," he said as Mai nodded and both took off. "Come on baby, let me carry you to the living room," Seto said as Joey nodded, "do you need anything Joey?" Yugi asked worriedly. "No man, everything's ok," Joey replied smiling to him as Seto carried him, "hey Kaiba? The two doctor's will be here in a few minutes," Duke said coming back with Tristan.

"Thanks Duke," Seto said as he held onto Joey's hand as he layed down on the couch, "they'll be here in ten minutes," Mai said coming back with Yami. "Thank you all, for helping me," Seto said looking at them who nodded, "Seto?" Joey asked as he looked at him. "What is it?" Seto asked worriedly, "I'm sorry about not speaking with you. It was dumb, you were just protecting me," Joey said sadly.

Seto sighed, "it's my fault. I'll make everything up to you after your labor," he said kissing him on the cheek.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Yami: i've updated all of my stories!

Yugi: that's our apology cause we didn't update for 3 days

seto: since it wasn't our fault anyway...

Joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Mai: review and update!


	28. Two Healthy Twins

Chapter 28- Two Healthy Twins

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Seto held onto Joey as he saw Dr. Carson and Dr. Botan running inside the room, "get me a towel and a hot washcloth!" Dr. Carson ordered as Duke and Tristan ran to get it. "Daddy!" A little girl's voice cried suddenly as they turned around and saw Alexis, Bakura and Ryou coming inside, "Alexis, don't come here! Wait outside," Seto said to her as Alexis looked at him surprised. "Shit! Seto! If I don't get these kids out pretty soon I'll hurt you later on without having sex at all tonight!" Joey cried angrily at him.

Alexis sighed as she went out with Yugi and Yami, "here yea go Dr. Carson," Tristan said as he handed the towel to her and Duke put the washcloth on Joey's forehead. (A/N: I'm not good at doing labor's, so I'm just gonna skip some of the part, ok)? Fifteen minutes later, "aren't they beautiful Seto?" Joey asked smiling as he held one of the babies in his arm as Seto hold onto the other one. "Is it all right now that Alexis could come in you guys?" Yugi asked quietly, "sure. Bring her in," Joey said smiling to him as Yugi nodded.

Alexis came inside as she went over to her two father's, "see Alexis? This are your two younger brother's," Seto said to her as Alexis smiled happily. "Excuse me for interrupting, but we need to know the names of your two boys," Dr. Botan said as he held a clipboard in his hand, "why won't you name one Alexis?" Joey asked smiling. "Me?! I could name one?!" Alexis asked shocked, "sure. Though we have to agree on the name," Seto said.

Alexis nodded as she thought of the name, "Acelin Audric," she said smiling to herself. Everyone looked at her surprised, "what does that mean?" Ryou asked. "It means: noble, an old wise ruler in French," Alexis explained, Seto and Joey looked at each other and smiled. "We'll name him Acelin Audric than," Joey said looking at the baby on Seto's arm, "all right than. Acelin Audric, born at 2:45 in the afternoon. Parents are Joey and Seto Kaiba," Dr. Botan said as he wrote all of the information down.

"Well, I do have a name for this one," Joey said smiling at his baby, "I also have a name too," Seto said suddenly. "You know what love? Name the baby, since I gave birth to these two, you can name it instead," Joey said smiling, Seto smiled back. "Hiroshi Jiro," he said, "generous second male?" Joey asked surprised as Seto nodded. Joey kissed him on the cheek, "Hiroshi Jiro than," he said as Dr. Botan wrote it down on the paper.

"Congrats Mr. Kaiba, I'm sure you two will have a long-last time with each other," Dr. Carson said as she and Dr. Botan began leaving. "Our next appointment should be soon and bring those two healthy boys, will you?" Dr. Carson asked as Joey nodded. "This calls as a celebration!" Yugi cried suddenly, "next month we should held it you guys. Mokuba and Shizuka said that they are coming on the seventh month," Joey said excitedly.

"Though they don't know they came earlier instead," Duke said touching Hiroshi's cheek. "We'll call them," Bakura said to Joey, "thanks you guys. For being here for us," Joey said as he kissed Seto on the lips passionatley.

tbc...

me: three more chapters at least!

Yugi: can't wait for the next one!

Yami: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Seto: review and update!


	29. Reunion

Chapter 29- Reunion

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"When did Shizuka said that they were coming today?" Seto asked as he fed the two boys, "this afternoon or it's either earlier than that," Joey replied as he sat down next to Yugi and Yami. "Where's Bakura and Ryou anyway?" Joey asked suddenly, Yami smirked. "Bakura found them an apartment that's nearby so they could fuck each other all night long," he said as Joey covered his two son's ears quickly.

"They don't need to hear that Yami," Seto glared at him angrily as Yami rolled his eyes. Just than the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" Alexis cried as she ran to get the door. "Hello Alexis! How are you today?!" Shizuka's voice asked happily, "it's been better auntie! Did you brought me presents?" Alexis asked sweetly as she eyed the bags that Mokuba was bringing in. Seto shook his head as he went to get his servent, "big brother!" Shizuka cried excitedly as she saw him eating in the kitchen with his two boys.

"Shizuka! How's your flight?" Joey asked smiling, "it's tiring," Mokuba answered as he got a bagel from the plate that was on the table. "I heard voices in the kitchen, what's up guys?" Mai's voice asked as she went down, "Mai! You look great!" Shizuka cried as Mai smiled. "Big brother! Are these the two boys that were inside of you?" Shizuka asked as she eyed the two baby boys sitting on there high chair.

"It is Shizuka. Meet Hiroshi and Acelin," Joey said pointing to each one, "so, there last names are Kaiba or Wheeler?" Mokuba asked as he was standing near his brother who was with his servent. "Though we didn't tell the doctor's there actual last names should be Kaiba and Wheeler," Seto explained, "huh?" Mokuba and Shizuka asked confused. "Acelin's last name is Audric while Hiroshi's last name is Jiro," Yugi replied.

"Is that true?" Shizuka asked surprised, "eventually yea. But in secret that there last names are Wheeler Kaiba," Joey said smiling. "Hey, where's Bakura and Ryou? I haven't saw them yet," Mokuba said looking around, "there got a new apartment," Duke explained as he and Tristan came downstairs. "I'm surprised you two haven't found an apartment yet," Shizuka said as the others smirked, "yea, well. I do have my own mansion here just like Kaiba because of my DDM game," Duke explained.

"Than why the hell are you staying here?!" Seto asked surprised, "to protect Mai from you guys," Tristan replied quickly as Mai rolled her eyes. "Anyways, where do you guys want to go? We were gonna celebrate later in the afternoon or tomorrow if you want too," Seto said as he looked at Shizuka and Mokuba. "We'll go tomorrow if you want to and just eat outside today," Shizuka said smiling, "we have a lot to do anyway today. We have to talk to Duke and Tristan for a bit," Mokuba said smiling mysteriously.

"What are you planning Mokuba?" Seto asked surprised, "just a little something I guessed," Yami said as he and Yugi also knows what they were planning to do. Joey sighed, "all of you aren't gonna tell us huh?" He asked as they shook there heads. "We'll just wait for tomorrow than puppy," Seto replied as he kissed him on the lips, "hey! There are children in here!" Alexis cried smirking as everyone laughed.

tbc...

me: ok, i lied!

Yami: there's actually four more chapters not three

Yugi:but we don't know how many though, we are still deciding on where to stop the story at....

Me: hey Renanimeangel? Joey doesn't have you-know-what! Joey and Seto just feed them with a milk bottle....

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Joey: review and update!


	30. Planning

Chapter 30- Planning

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"So, what do you two want to talk about?" Duke asked as the three boys and one girl were sitting down on the couch at Duke's place. "We were thinking of planning a party here as a surprise," Mokuba began, "since they didn't have one yet, we could tell the others about it and have a baby shower or something like that," Shizuka said smiling. "Aren't you supposed to have a baby shower before the babies are born?" Tristan asked surprised, "they weren't talking with each other for awhile you baka!" Duke said angrily.

"Where's Seto and Joey anyway right now?" Shizuka asked, "I think that they are walking in the park to get some fresh air," Mokuba said smiling. "Let's call Yugi and the others to come here, I'm sure that they want to help," Tristan said, Mokuba nodded as Duke went up to call them. "But wouldn't we scare the boys if we yell 'surprise?'" Shizuka asked worriedly, "no. I don't think so," Mokuba replied as he shook his head.

In the park, "aw, aren't they lovely?" An old woman said to Joey who was sitting on the bench watching the two boys while Seto was in the restroom nearby. (A/N: some parks have restrooms, though not all). "Thanks Mrs. Park," Joey said smiling at the old woman, "I didn't know you gotten married Joseph," Mrs. Park said to him. Joey smiled, "we've been married for about eight years," he replied.

Joey looked up and saw Seto coming out from the restroom, "I better get going before you two bicker," Mrs. Park said as she was leaving him. "Who was that?" Seto asked as he eyed at the woman than at Alexis who was playing at the monkey bars, "Mrs. Park. She's a friend of the family," Joey replied smiling as Seto hugged him. Back at Duke's mansion, "so, you want all of us to buy them gifts?" Mai asked the others.

"Yea, buy it for the twins though Mai," Shizuka said smiling. "Fine, fine! I'll buy some bottles, rattles, clothes..." Mai said as she counted what to buy on her fingers, "we don't have the money you know," Bakura said angrily. "Than buy something cheap! Like a shirt or something," Mokuba said angrily, "what time is the party?" Yami asked suddenly. "We didn't told them yet but the party should be two o'clock," Shizuka replied as she looked at Mokuba who nodded at her.

"Very well, we'll be back," Tristan said as the others left and Duke and the others began to get ready for the party.

tbc...

me: hehe, one more chapter!

Yugi: look at all the reviews!

me: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I DIDN'T EXPECTED THIS STORY TO GO TO ALMOST 100TH REVIEWS!

Yami: gives out chocolates and Seto and Joey plushies

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Joey: if you want some candies or plushies, you better review and update!


	31. Party

Chapter 31- Party

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Tell me why do we have to go to Duke's place?" Joey asked annoyed as they were riding inside the limo, "it's for DDM I guess. He wants us to market at it in KaibaCorp. business," Seto explained. "Why does he needs me than? Wouldn't Mokuba be suitable for this?" Joey asked, "well, yea. That's why his already there," Seto replied as Joey groaned. "Where is everyone daddy?" Alexis asked, "everyone is at Duke's place honey," Seto replied.

"I'm guessing this is all Mokuba's and Shizuka's plan that they were saying yesterday," Joey guessed. "Oh! Perhaps they are planning a surprise party for you two!" Alexis cried, Seto laughed. "Mokuba knows that I hate parties," he said, "well, everyone knows that ever since DK ended," Joey replied as Seto glared at him. (A/N: DK means Duelist Kingdom). "Sir, we here here at Mr. Devlin's estate," the driver said through the intercom.

"Park the car anywhere and wait for us," Seto ordered as they went out off the car. "Big brother!" A voice cried as they looked up and saw Shizuka, "what is it sis?" Joey asked surprised. "Yami is getting beat by Bakura!" Shizuka cried excitedly, "what?! That can't be happening!" Seto cried shocked. Shizuka smiled at him as she took Hiroshi from the stroller and held him in her arms, "come on," she said softly as they went inside the mansion to see who was winning.

"Hey sis, why are the lights off if Yami is gonna be beat by Bakura?" Joey asked looking around, "what?!" A voice cried shocked in the dark. The lights went on, "surprise!" They all cried jumping out from there hiding places and were holding gifts for them. "Oh my gosh! This is so awesome!" Joey cried as he tried to calm down Acelin who was crying, "Mokuba, you know that I hate parties," Seto said as Mokuba went to him smiling.

"Ah, just give it a rest will yea? Have some fun!" Mokuba cried as he gave him a beer, "Mokuba, I don't drink! You don't drink either!" Seto cried as he grabbed the bottle before he could even have a sip of it. Mokuba pouted, "ah, we are still gonna have fun," he said as he sat down next to Shizuka who was talking with Joey. "Big brother? You want to open your gifts now?" Shizuka asked, "sure sis!" Joey cried smiling.

"Here, this is from me," Mai said as she gave a big gift box to him, Joey opened it up and saw two teddy bears. "Thanks Mai," Joey said smiling as Mai smiled back, "this is from us," Bakura said smirking as he gave his present. "He picked it out, not me," Ryou said quickly, Joey blushed as he looked inside the hand bag, "thanks guys. That would come in handy," Joey said as he looked at Seto who was watching him opened his gifts.

"This is from us," Yugi said as Yami gave him the box, Joey opened and found several small shirts alone with two pairs of baby boy shoes. "That's so sweet you guys," Joey said, "we really needed those since we already picked out everything that we needed," Seto said unhappily as Yugi's face saddened. "Listen Kaiba, you might need those just in case!" Yami said angrily, Seto growled.

"We'll accept your gift than," he said as he took it and put it aside. "Here man, hope you like it!" Tristan said as Joey opened the box, "so, this is what we forgot to pick out! A mobile," Joey said showing it to everyone. "There's two in there, one is duel monsters and the other one is the solar system," Duke explained, "thank you," Seto said to them as he took it. "Last but not least, here's ours," Shizuka said giving Joey the gift.

"You don't have to," Joey began, "just open it. It's for you and Joey," Mokuba said smirking as Seto glared at him. Joey looked inside the hand bag and pulled out two movies along with a video tape, "what's this?" He asked confused. "Those two movies are for you and not for the kids," Shizuka replied blushing, "Mokuba! You know that we don't watch those gay movies!" Seto cried as Mokuba laughed.

"Yea you do! But this is what you do in a bedroom though," Mokuba said blushing as Seto understood what he was saying. "What about this one?" Joey asked showing the tape, "that's the tape we made from when you were ini high school," Mokuba explained. "How'd you taped us?" Seto asked surprised, "every half day, we come to your school and tape you guys while you weren't looking," Shizuka replied.

"A small camcorder," Mokuba said, "than we transferred everything into a big tape," Shizuka said smiling. "Wow, thanks you guys!" Joey cried hugging them both, "here daddy!" Alexis said suddenly as she gave Seto a small gift. Seto opened it and smiled happily, "a locket to put me and your father pictures in it?" He asked as Alexis nodded, "thank you honey," Seto said hugging her.

"Mokuba helped me also! It doesn't cost that much," Alexis said smiling. "Let's get this party started!" Yugi cried excitedly, Joey groaned as he knew what he was up to.

tbc...

me: ok, ok! I lied....

Yami: will you stop saying how many chapters are left!

me: i will, i will! cough one more chapter!

Yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

me: seriously this time...

Seto: review and update!


	32. Truth Or Dare I

Chapter 32- Truth Or Dare (I)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"So Yugi, what are we gonna do till night when you guys have to go somewhere?" Joey asked smiling, "we aren't gonna go somewhere tonight," Mai began as Duke hit her lightly on the shoulder as Mai glared at him. "You two can stay here while we are gone to the movies and we'll be staying at your place big brother," Mokuba said smiling, "I don't trust those two," Seto said pointing to Tristan and Duke who glared at him angrily.

"Why won't I put Alexis, Hiroshi and Acelin to another room? I'm sure Alexis would keep an eye on them since she's there big sister and all! Plus she could play video games," Yugi said smiling, Seto looked at Yami who nodded back at him. "Very well, you can put them in the den or somewhere," Seto replied, "aw, I wanna play!" Alexis cried with a pout. Duke smirked, "you can play all the game systems I have Alexis. They are easy to play with along with the games I got like Super Mario Brothers," Duke said as he helped Yugi carry the two boys to another room along with Alexis.

"Should we start without them?" Tristan asked looking at Yami, "since it's Joey's party, he should start," Yami said smiling. Joey smiled evilly at him, "thanks Yami. Mai, truth or dare?" Joey asked as Mai gulped and looked at him, "dare," Mai said angrily as Joey smirked. "I want you to go and kiss Shizuka since she's bisexual," Joey said smiling, "big brother!" Shizuka cried shocked as Mai stared at him surprised.

Mai growled, "fine, fine," she said as she scooted where Shizuka was sitting on the floor and kissed her on the cheek. Shizuka looked at Mokuba who shrugged, "that wasn't a kiss!" Joey cried surprised. "Well, you didn't say open-mouth kiss or anything," Mai replied as Joey growled, "it's your turn Mai," Yami said as Mai nodded. "Shizuka, truth or dare?" She asked, "um, truth?" Shizuka replied looking nervous.

"Was Mokuba really your first crush?" Mai asked as everyone looked at her including Mokuba, "well, Mokuba wasn't my first crush. I dated a guy before him," Shizuka began as Mokuba gasped. "It was a long time ago! His name was Ryan and we dated just a couple of months before middle school," Shizuka explained, "I was totally mad to Shizuka for months," Joey murmured as Seto heard him.

"Hmm, Yami, truth or dare?" Shizuka asked, "truth!" Yami said. "How boring for the king of games," Seto said loudly to Joey as Yami stared at him angrily, Shizuka smirked. "Were you a virgin to Yugi?" She asked as Yami's eyes were wide along with everyone who was staring at him, "of course I was! Yugi was my first who did it to me!" Yami cried surprised. "It's your move Yami," Mokuba said as Shizuka was giggling all over the place, "Kaiba, truth or dare?" Yami asked.

"Dare," Seto said angrily, "I dare you to go and talk to Joey about wet dreams in his ear for seven minutes. Let's see if Joey can withstand it," Yami said as Joey gulped to look at Seto who was leaning in so he could whisper to his ear. "Hey guys, what's going on now?" Yugi asked as he and Duke came in, "Yami just dared Kaiba to whisper to Joey in his ear about wet dreams to see if Joey can withstand it," Tristan replied.

"Oh! This I gotta see!" Duke cried as the two boys sat down next to there lovers, "how come you two are so quiet?" Mai asked the two white haired man next to her. Ryou blushed as Bakura smirked, "I don't want to know," Mai replied as she rolled her eyes. "Time's up!" Yami called out as Seto smirked and looked at Joey who's face was all red, "well Joey?" Mokuba asked as Joey smiled at him.

"All right Joey! You withstand him!" Yugi cried smiling as Joey blushed hard, "Bakura, truth or dare?" Seto asked him. "Truth," Bakura replied, "chicken," Yami murmured as Bakura heard him and stared at him angrily. "Was Ryou really your first?" Seto asked as Bakura gulped and looked at Ryou who was staring at him surprised.

tbc...

me: don't suspect me to do a side-story to this!

Yami: cause she doesn't know how to do it!

me: excatly!

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yugi: review and update!


	33. Leaving II

Chapter 33- Leaving (II)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Well, there was someone that I did love in the past when I was a thief in Egypt, but that was a long time ago. Besides, Ryou is really my first for loving me this long," Bakura said smiling at him. Yami smiled at him, even though Bakura did loved my body guard Jou who is now the reinarcation of Joey in the present, he wouldn't dare to break up with Ryou, Yami thought. "Who was his first crush Yami?" Joey asked surprised, Bakura glared at Yami quickly.

"I am sorry Joey, but I can't tell you," Yami said. "What?! Why not?!" Joey asked shocked, "oh, just say it's one of my body guards," Yami said smirking as Bakura glared at him deadly. Ryou smiled at Bakura. It was Joey, wasn't it?Ryou asked through there mind link, (what?! How'd you know)? Bakura asked shocked. I can see it to your face everytime you glared at Joey and YamiRyou explained, Bakura sighed and nodded.

"So Bakura, are you gonna tell us now?" Mokuba asked him interested, Bakura sighed as he looked around. "If you all want to know, it was Joey," Bakura said slowly as Seto gasped as Joey was shocked, "well, it was the body guard of the Pharoh's name Jou," Bakura explained quickly recieving a death glare from Seto. "It's still the same Jou isn't it?" Shizuka asked looking at her big brother, Yami sighed.

"Different personality, different looks," Yami said to her smiling. Seto sight in understanding as Bakura nodded, "well, I think we should go since it's getting late," Ryou said looking at the time. Duke nodded as he got up, "I'll walk you two to the door," he said as he began walking to the front door. "I think we should go Yami," Yugi said looking at the time, "what for? We aren't really going anywhere," Yami said surprised as Yugi hit him in the ribs gently.

"Oh! Yea, we are going to this new club and we made reservations to go to it till later," Yami explained quickly. Mokuba laughed, "sure you are," he said as Yami glared at him. "Baby, are we going back?" Shizuka asked him, Mokuba nodded. "It's been a long day, I'm sure my brother and Joey could use some rest and watch those movies," Mokuba said smiling as Seto blushed as Joey was red faced.

"Where are you two staying?" Joey asked, "at a hotel nearby. You should have thought of putting Kaiba Hotel here Seto," Mokuba said as Seto shrugged. "Should Alexis by staying here with the twins?" Joey asked suddenly, "hey Trist, call Alexis for us," Seto said as Tristan was kinda surprised by the nickname the CEO gave him. Trist nodded as he went to get her, "what is it daddy?" Alexis asked Joey looking at him.

"Do you mind staying here for awhile?" Seto asked her, "want me to baby-sit the twins? I'm sure Uncle Devlin and Uncle Tristan will be busy," Alexis said as Tristan and Duke blushed hard. Seto and Joey looked at both of them, "I'm sure they won't be busy," Joey said angrily as Alexis nodded. Duke and Tristan walked with the three boys and girl to the door while Alexis went back to her game, "have fun," Duke said smiling at Joey.

Joey groaned, "just take care of her," he said as Mokuba smirked while Shizuka laughed. "Bye guys," Duke said as Mai suddenly appeared in front of them, "where'd you came from?!" The group asked shocked as Mai smirked. "I was in the other room while you guys didn't notice me leaving," Mai said smiling as Duke and Tristan stared at each other, "anyways, we'll see you guys later," Seto said to them.

"Hai, later!" Tristan called out to them as they closed the door behind them, "that was fun," Mai said smiling. "I thought you already left Mai," Joey said as Mai shook her head, "Mai, where are you staying tonight?" Mokuba asked her. Mai shrugged, "I'm gonna stay over at an old friend's tonight at an apartment," she explained. Mokuba nodded, "all right. We'll give you a ride than," he said as Mai nodded and went inside his limo along with Shizuka's.

"Call us as soon as you arrived back at the mansion," Seto said to Mokuba as he nodded and the trio left the two boys alone. "Well, let's get home and watch those movies, shall we?" Seto asked as he gave his arm to Joey smiling while Joey blushed, "hai," he said nodded as the two boys wenet to there limo.

tbc...

me: one more chapter!

Seto: I think I like the regular Yugioh better than GX

me: yea, I don't really like GX that much either

Mai: though Yuuki Juudai is kinda cute for the main character

me: I agree with yea Mai!

Yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yami: REVIEW AND UPDATE ASAP!


	34. The Tape I

Chapter 34- The Tape (I)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! The words that are italic is from the video, if it isn't in italic than it's in the present time than. Here's the next chapter...

"Joey, do you want to watch the movies or do you just want to snuggle with each other?" Seto asked as the two boys were sitting down on the couch inside Seto's mansion doing nothing, Joey blushed. "Um, can we just go to bed and watch the video Mokuba and Shizuka gave to us instead of those gay movies?" Joey suggested as Seto smirked, "sure puppy," he said as he digged inside the bag and found what he was looking for.

Seto got up and went to the VCR to pop in the tape, _"hey mutt! Get out off the way!" A voice cried suddenly_ as Seto sat back down next to Joey and saw that it was him bickering with Joey. _"Why won't you leave him alone? He didn't do anything to yea!" Shizuka cried angrily, Seto laughed. "Still, it's not possible for a monkey like him to be able to win the tournmanet on this blimp. Mokuba, turn off that damn recorder," Seto said angrily._

Joey cheered, "why are you so happy about Joey?" Seto asked surprised. "I'm gonna see myself dueling against Marik!" Joey cried excitedly, "I don't even remember Mokuba bringing that recorder to the duel arena though. I think he was researching the Winged Dragon Of Ra," Seto said as Joey glared at him. "Don't ruin my mood," Joey murmured as Seto snickered at him. _"Mai! Watch out!" Joey cried worriedly as he watched from the stands, "who's there? I don't see anyone," Mai said slowly._

_"Joey, wait!" Yami cried worriedly _as Joey and Seto watched the video, "I still can't believe you actually did that. Risking your own life," Seto said to Joey. "I know, but I didn't know that you would fall in love with me so I fell in love with Mai first," Joey explained, "I understand how you've felt," Seto said nodding. _"Bastard, he will pay for what he had done!" Joey cried angrily as the gang was in the room with Mai laying unconsious on the bed, "everything will be fine Joey," Mokuba said slowly._

_Joey nodded, "we better find Kaiba," Yugi said as everyone nodded as they went straight to Seto's door. "Hey Kaiba! Open up!" Joey cried banging on the door, "you can't do that! His preparing for a duel!" Mokuba cried_ worriedly. _Just than the door opened revealing Seto, "what is it?" He asked coldly as the gang went inside. "We need to land this thing right away! We have to get Mai to the hospital now!" Tristan_ cried angrily,_ "yea! Lives are in danger at your tournament Kaiba!" Joey said angrily to him._

"I'm sorry I was just a jerk to you, baby," Seto said softly as Joey shook his head. "You've changed a lot dragon, it's at least that's all we are asking for you to changed," Joey said kissing him on the cheek, Seto smiled to him as Joey watched the rest of the tape along with Seto who was smiling.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Yami: i thought this was the last chapter?!

me: i thought it was, but a little flashback would be nice

Yugi: it was, wasn't it?

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Joey: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


	35. Special Thanks

SPECIAL THANKS:

mandapandabug: thanks for your review for every chapter hopefully! Cause I'm not sure if you've reviewed everyone since chapter 1! Hehe, sorry! But you were always there cheering me on! hugs I hope you read my other stories later on the future! gives YGO plushies and posters

Pheniox-27: thanks for reviewing my story! It cheered me up! Though you didn't reviewed for every chapter (unless I'm mistaken), here's something for yea! chocolates of YGO characters Hehe, thanx!

Renanimeangel: YOUR REALLY EXCITED ABOUT BEING #100 AREN'T YOU?! HOPEFULLY YOU ARE THAT # LATER IN THE FUTURE! gives out YGO plushies, pillows and chocolates

s lots of YGO plushies, posters and pillows haha, thankx for reviewing! The story was more success than I thought!

Falling Night: thank you for reviewing my story! I'll see you soon hopefully when you review more! hugs

Survana: yea, I'm updating it! But you hadn't reviewed that much since chapter 1! Hopefully your reading my story and not signing in! Hey, I'm like that also! Haha, see yea soon! hugs

animeyaoiwriter: I hope I see you more in the reviews and not like one or two! snicker See yea soon! hugs

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: You in the other hand, at least review every of my Seto/Joey fics at least! Which I'm grateful to yea! gives YGO plushies, pillows, chocolates, posters See yea soon!

Flowers: your not reviewing that often are you? Eh, some people don't rarely see first chapters and just read the 2nd chapters! Hehe, I'll see more of you in the future! hugs

Macduff's Mistress: I wonder why I didn't saw you in the first chapter review section?! Eh, I'm going by chapter by chapter who ever had reviewed! hugs and gives YGO plushies REVIEW MORE!

Lady-sama of the Dead: I think that I only saw you once that you've reviewed but I'm not sure! But I'm glad that you've did! Thanx! hugs tightly

Seir: I see that your reviewing some stories but not all of it huh? Hopefully you'll review more so I can give out plushies and more great items to yea! Hopefully I will.... hugs

Jade Cade: I also suck at DDR ever since I first played it with my cousin! blushes I can't give you anything yet cause you hadn't reviewed every chapter like other people did, sorry! But hopefully you will though! Practice makes perfect! hugs

legansimay: ha, finally found someone new to review my story! snicker hopefully you do well on your reviewing! But thanks for reviewing my story! hugs

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: I'll try to put more Yugi/Yami stuff in my other stories but usually it's Seto/Joey. Sorry about that! hugs Hope your not disappointed...

Suki: thankx for reviewing though you only reviewed at least once or twice! Try to do more and I might give you a plushie! hugs

Consumed Rachel: a new reviewer, finally! LoL, thanks for reviewing! Hopefully I see you soon though! When you review more than just once! Hehe, see yea! hugs

FireieGurl: I'm updating! What about you? You don't review that much do you?! Well, I hope you do it more often later! See yea! hugs

SPECIAL THANKS: mandapandabug, renanimeangel for those two trying to review every of my chapters! Along with Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu. I'll see the three of you later in my other fics and I'll give out my plushies and whoever might be #100th if it reaches that level! Thankx again!


	36. The Tape II

Chapter 36- The Tape (II)

notes: the last and final chapter of "Goodbye and Hello!" I don't owe Yugioh by the way! Here it is...

_"Jerk! I still can't believe he wouldn't land this on the ground!" Joey cried to Yami as the two boys were talking alone with each other, "but Kaiba isn't a bad person. He just needs some time to adjust to us," Yami said slowly. Joey rolled his eyes, "we gave him enough time! So, who's dueling up now?" Joey asked as he saw Mokuba approaching them. "My brother is about to duel the eigth duelist," he replied as he was hiding something behind his back, "hey Mokuba, what do you have there?" Joey asked pointing._

_"Ah, nothing! Come on, let's see my brother duel!" Mokuba cried as the trio went to the duel arena. Later on during the duel, "why are you so surprised Ishizu? That piece of jewlry isn't helping you! Counting on that pathetic thing is a waste of time! It makes skill and power to win a duel!" Seto cried smirking. "I can't believe Ishizu is gonna loose the duel!" TeA cried shocked, "her predictions were wrong," Yami replied slowly to himself._

_"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, White Lightening!" Seto cried as he wiped out all of her life points. "_At least your a nicer Seto now," Joey said to him as Seto smiled, "heh, Mokuba is really good hiding that tape behind his back," Seto replied as Joey smirked._ "Hurry up and call your attack Joey!" Yami cried suddenly from the tape,_ Joey and Seto looked up and saw that Marik was dueling against Joey.

_"Now...I'll...attack...." Joey said slowly as he layed unconsious on the floor, Marik sighed in relief as he saw Joey laying unconsious on the ground. "The winner is Marik Ishtar!" Roland cried as Marik smirked, "well, there goes another soul away into the Shadow Rhealm," he said as he past by Seto Kaiba. "How could you?!" Seto asked angrily looking at Marik deadly in the eyes, "what are you talking about?" Marik asked him as everyone looked at the two men who were arguing._

_"The mutt didn't do anything to you! How pathetic can you get?!" Seto asked angrily, "heh, looks like you really do care about him," Marik said laughing as he left the group as Seto growled. Joey snickered, "what?" Seto asked looking at him._ "I can't believe you were soft in front of my friends!" Joey cried as Seto rolled his eyes, "that maniac took your soul!" Seto cried as Joey laughed at him.

_"How could he?!" Seto asked as he slammed his fist onto the wall inside his control room where Mokuba was with him, "I thought you hated Joey," Mokuba said confused. Seto looked at him, "I'm the only one that could humiliate him! None other!" Seto cried angrily. "Why do you care about him?" Mokuba asked as Seto gulped, "I'm in love with him Mokie," he said as Mokuba stared at him surprised_ as the tape ended.

Joey smiled at Seto who was blushing hard, "aw, that's so cute!" He cried as he hugged Seto tightly. "Puppy, can't breath," Seto said as Joey released him and laughed nervously, "I love you Joey," Seto said as he kissed Joey passionatley and the two made love that night on the couch.

END!!!!!!!

me: here yea go!

Joey: hey renanimeangel, that wasn't the end.... this is the end now!

Seto: we'll be onto the next story soon...

Yugi: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


End file.
